


someone you loved

by sunnysidechen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, CEO Kim Jongdae | Chen, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Getting Back Together, M/M, Mpreg, Separation Anxiety, Single Parent Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnysidechen/pseuds/sunnysidechen
Summary: he thought they could hide forever, but when baekhyun gets a job to work for a CEO, who is the same man he had left at the altar years ago, how long more can he keep their son a secret?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 12
Kudos: 94
Collections: Swords and Hearts 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Code:** SAH610  
>  **Prompt:** "Who was it that left me alone at the altar years ago?"  
> "Me."  
> If B knew who's the CEO for the company he's applying as a secretary for, he wouldn't be applying for it. But screw it, he needs the job and the money. He needs it to be able to provide a decent living for his child. Their child. B got pregnant with A's child but ran away from their wedding bcs he thought that the child wasn't A's. But he found out a bit later that it is A's but it's too late to undo what he's done.  
>  **Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction and none of the characters are owned by Swords and Hearts. All creative rights and ownership of this particular work of fiction lie with the respective authors.**
> 
> **Author's Note:** I hope I did the prompter justice! Please do enjoy, kudos & comments are much appreciated! There are indeed mistakes, so I apologize in advance for the ones I've missed out!!

**_Baekhyun puts the letter down in disbelief. This couldn't be. No, no. God, no._ **

* * *

"Daehyun. No."

"But Appa~" The 4-year-old whines, but his father stands his ground and he places the candy back.

Baekhyun sighs as he bends down, "When Appa gets some money with this new job, I can let you buy whatever you want, okay? For now, we have to save a little. Sorry, buddy." 

They bought whatever necessities in the store, Daehyun chatting his mouth off about everything under the sun. Once they get home, Daehyun goes to play in his room while Baekhyun preps for his new job.

He was still in awe of how he got a job at one of the more renowned companies in the whole of Asia, as a secretary for the CEO no less. For someone with not a lot of experience and just a degree in business from a normal university and not one of the elite SKY universities, he hit the jackpot.

Maybe they made a mistake and mixed up the candidates, but when he checks the contract for the nth time, his name, **_Byun Baekhyun_** , written clearlyon it, it's safe to say he is just a very lucky man.

Okay well, that in actuality, is the least of his problems. Gosh, if he knew who the CEO was before he sent in an application, he wouldn't have applied for it. Granted, he didn't even think he'd get called in for an interview; so when he did his research and saw the CEO's name, he almost puked on his laptop. 

He miraculously got the job when he thought he wouldn’t, considering there were so many other amazing candidates, but Baekhyun’s a little too desperate at this point.

He would be okay with **_Kim Jongdae._** The same Kim Jongdae that he dated briefly almost 5 years ago. The same Kim Jongdae who made his heart soar right after he woke up from what he thought would be just a one-time thing. The same Kim Jongdae he left at the altar when they decided to get married after just 3 months of dating. The same Kim Jongdae… the same man who is also the father of their son. 

Yep. Pretty fucked up, since Baekhyun did screw up on his end; not by choice though. Just unfortunate circumstances.

He just hopes Jongdae forgets about him, as much as Baekhyun didn't.

\\\

"Mr Byun?" He turns around to be greeted by a member from the HR team, also one of the people who had interviewed him 3 weeks prior.

“Yes. Hello Ms Jeon.” They shook hands and Ms Jeon led him to one of the rooms on the top floors. 

“Thank you for coming early. Mr Kim would be arriving shortly. Usually one of us would give you a tour, but he had requested to give you a tour himself. Just sit back and relax. Mr Kim is nice,” she smiles comfortingly before taking her leave. 

Baekhyun waits for Jongdae to arrive, and he shakes his legs as he waits. It’s just a nervous h-

“I see you still do that.” Baekhyun spins his head to the left as he sees a devastatingly handsome man walk in. His heart beats even faster as he shakily stands up and bows. God, he hates how Jongdae still affects him till this day.

Baekhyun bows, “G-good morning Mr Kim.”

“Good morning, Baekhyun.” Jongdae checks him out blatantly, face extremely stoic and strict, before slamming the documents he had with him on the table, shocking the other.

“How are you?”

“Um…good.” They’ve both already sat down, and Baekhyun doesn’t dare to look at the other.

“I’m good too, thanks for asking,” Jongdae sarcastically replies before he asks, “Have you taken a look at the contract?” Baekhyun nods, and he takes out the said papers from his file.

“Do you want to change anything? Or are we in agreement?”

“Um… they’re fine…” 

“Alright, the ones we would keep for our records are with me. But we can sign yours and you can keep those too.” Baekhyun only nodded his head again as they signed each copy.

“Shall we go on a tour?”

“And this is my office. You’ll be sitting right here of course.” Jongdae points to the area outside the largest room on the floor. “Jiyeon is on leave today so you can just settle down for today. She will start training you tomorrow. I don’t really have much today that I need you for urgently. You do have to follow me to a couple of meetings though, but you can just sit there and look pretty.” 

Baekhyun blushed just as Jongdae realises his words, to which he softly apologise, gave him a curt nod, before escaping to his office. The single father is glad he may not be the only one flustered.

“Ah, Baekhyun. I’m sure you don’t remember us.” He hears as he finishes putting up a small framed picture of him and Daehyun discreetly on the desk. Looking up, he sees three tall figures towering over him, and while they did look familiar to him, he couldn’t quite recall anything at the moment. 

His instincts did flare up though, and he stood up and bows his head, formally greeting the 3, “Hello, my name is Byun Baekhyun. I hope you’ll take care of me well.” There was a long pause, making Baekhyun increasingly uncomfortable and stiff.

“I told you he wouldn’t remember us,” the middle one says.

“We only met him twice after all. Thrice. If you counted just now in passing,” the tallest one says. Baekhyun tries his very best to recall where he’d seen these men, only for the tall one to help him.

“We’re Jongdae’s friends, and we also work for him.”

_“Unfortunately.”_

“I am Yixing,” the middle one extends his hand. “Chanyeol, Sehun,” he points to both boys by his side. “We met once when Jongdae introduced you to us, and then at Jongdae’s bachelor party.”

“ _We didn’t see you at the wedding though_ ,” Sehun comments, and Yixing had to hit him for the crude remark. 

“Ah, I see,” Baekhyun rubs his neck, “Sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it. You had your reasons… right?” 

“Um, yeah.”

“Anyway, we would be working closely with you now,” Yixing speaks up again, “Let’s work well together.” Baekhyun nodded his head, thanking them as they walked away. 

Well, shit just keeps getting fucking weirder and more awkward by the day. He looks at the clock. Damn, it’s only 11 in the morning. Help him, God.

He reckons that since it’s his first full-time job in a while, he’s rightfully extremely exhausted by the end of Wednesday. 

\\\

The job is much tougher than it looks; having to memorise all of Mr Kim’s schedules, his likes/dislikes, his habits etcetera. He doesn’t know how Ms Jiyeon has been able to handle it so far, and he gives her a lot of credit.

“Don’t worry, Mr Kim is nice~”

Well, Baekhyun learns very quickly (on the first day), that he’s an _exception_. Jongdae had acted cold towards him since the very beginning, but the complete opposite with literally everyone else. 

Baekhyun concludes it was probably because of the past, and he doesn’t blame the other. The only thing that keeps him going is Daehyun; be it the picture of Daehyun he keeps at the back of his tag to look at when he feels Jongdae (subtly) scrutinizing him, or the thought of doing this for his son, and his future. 

He hasn’t said anything yet, but Baekhyun feels Jongdae’s a little displeased at him and his work, but it has barely been in a week.

“Jiyeon leaves next week. Be sure to at least catch up and know 85% of what she does vividly,” Jongdae gives his parting statement before he leaves work for the day. 

Baekhyun really tries his best, he really does; staying up till the early morning to memorise what he needed to memorise, and he was even tasked to schedule his boss’ work for the next 3 months. It was stressful and nerve-wrecking, and Baekhyun loses sleep over it. But as he turns to the right and sees his son’s bedroom door shut close, he’s more determined than ever.

It is when Jiyeon finally leaves, that hell breaks loose. He feels that Jongdae is never content with his work, even if Baekhyun followed what the former secretary did to the T, and he considers looking for another job by week 5. 

He forgets about all that when Daehyun finally got the candy he wanted at the store a month ago, and the big smile on his face erases all the exhaustion of the past weeks.

“Where is the contract that I asked you to give me?”

“I… I cannot find it, Sir… It’s not in the system,” Baekhyun keeps his head down as Jongdae sighs heavily.

“What can you do around here? Not even decent coffee.” Standing up suddenly, he walks out of the office and to Baekhyun’s computer behind the desk, and presses some buttons on the keyboard.

“Found it.” The printer starts buzzing and a few papers come out, Jongdae quickly taking it away and flipping through it. “Did Jiyeon not teach you this?”

“Sh-she did, Sir.”

“And? You can’t follow simple instructions?” Baekhyun didn’t answer, as his boss walked away sighing, “Get back to work.” 

He suddenly stops in his steps and says, “Oh right. You’re going on a trip with me in 2 weeks. Clear your personal schedule.” Baekhyun nods and Jongdae closes the door behind him.

Luckily for him, Minseok and Kyungsoo had agreed to babysit Daehyun for the 3 days he was going to be in Osaka. He’s always thankful to have very supportive friends, along with Junmyeon and Jongin, and he wouldn’t know how he’d be without the 4 of them.

\\\

“So your boss is Daehyun’s other father?”

“Yes, Soo, I think that has already been established.”

“That’s fucked up.” Baekhyun rolls his eyes as he sees Daehyun come running towards the table, his Uncle Jongin trailing right behind.

“Hey, Dae.” His son looks at him expectantly. “Appa’s going to go to Japan for awhile, so for three days, you’ll stay with Uncle Minseok and Uncle Kyungsoo. Aren’t you excited?!” 

Daehyun furrows his brows, “Why?”

“Because you cannot stay alone, buddy. It’s only going to be 3 days.”

“I can! I’m big boy!”

“We all know you are, but who’s going to pick you up from school? Who’s going to cook for you?”

Daehyun ponders for a little, and looks at Kyungsoo, “Uncle Soo cooks better than you.” That earned some chuckling from his other uncles, and Baekhyun sighs, “Okay, so you’ll be okay, right?”

“Promise you’ll come back?” His son pouts and extends his pinky finger.

Connecting his finger to the little one, Baekhyun says, “I promise.” 

* * *

Baekhyun has never been in first class before. Heck, not even business class. So don’t mind him as he awes and marvel at the glory of being in first class.

“Some champagne for you, Sir?”

“No.” “Yes!” Baekhyun looks at his boss as the stewardess looks between them awkwardly, before playing the flute onto the side table anyway.

“You forgot you’re a lightweight? We don’t need you drunk by the time we land.”

“It’s just one glass.” Baekhyun wasn’t in the mood to drink anymore. He did eventually drink a little though, and as they departed for Osaka, Baekhyun dreams of sunny skies and beautiful city lights.

“Oh. We’re staying in the same room…?”

“It’s called a suite.” Jongdae points to the room on the left, “Yours.” Then to the right, “Mine.” Baekhyun nodded his head as he dragged his luggage to the said room.

“Be ready in 30 minutes. We have lunch to attend.”

Baekhyun’s conflicted. On one hand, Jongdae is friendly and charming (that he knows) to literally everyone else, but once it’s just him and Baekhyun, he turns sour. He wonders if the younger still held a grudge.

 _Of course he does._ Baekhyun did leave him at their wedding; no reason, no goodbyes. He just upped and bailed on the other groom. He feels that Jongdae has every right to give him this cold treatment. Should he talk to him about it?

“Mr Byun, if you’re not going to pay attention to what I have to say, you might as well take the first flight home and turn in your resignation letter.” The secretary snaps out of it and bows, “I apologise, Mr Kim.”

The rest of the day goes by smoothly; it was meetings after meetings, and they only got back to the hotel room around 8 in the evening.

Jongdae orders room service for them both as Baekhyun takes a shower, before he gets to the dining room to see that the food is already here.

“I got you some pork katsu. And mango juice.” Baekhyun thanked the CEO before settling down beside him awkwardly. 

Usually, they’d be in the presence of other clients or colleagues, so the secretary does not know what to do with himself when he’s alone with his boss. Who also happens to be his ex and the father of their child. (Yeah, we got that.)

“So… how have you been?”

“H-huh?” Baekhyun was honestly not expecting Jongdae to talk to him, so clearly, he’s taken aback.

“The last 4 years, since you left. What have you been up to?”

“Um, just… around.”

“Around?”

“Yeah.” Jongdae senses Baekhyun doesn’t actually want to answer the question, so he lets it go. Thankfully though, the single father was saved by the bell, or his phone.

“Excuse me.” Baekhyun rushes into his room and closes the door behind him.

“Hey baby.”

“APPA!” Daehyun screamed loudly and excitedly into the phone, and went straight into storytelling about his day. Baekhyun’s heart soars, seeing his son so enthusiastic even through the screen, and he reminds himself that Daehyun is the reason why he’s doing what he’s doing.

“That’s great, baby.”

“What did you do today, Appa?”

“I went to meet a lot of people. Boring meetings.”

“Have you bought me anything yet? I want a looooot of things! Can you send me more pictures?”

“I haven’t bought you anything yet, baby. I will when I have time, okay? To buy you something and to send you pictures.”

“Promise?”

“Promise. Isn’t it almost your bed time there?”

Daehyun pouted, “Yeah~ I miss you, Appa! Come back fast, okay? I love you!”

“I love you too, baby! I’ll see you in two days! Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Appa!”

Baekhyun sighs and puts down his phone, opening the door to go outside and finish his dinner when he’s met with a very shocked Jongdae at the other side of the door.

“How old is he?” Jongdae speaks up after the elephant silence, only filled with cutleries clacking against each other.

“Four.”

“Four?” Jongdae lowers his hands, biting his lips. For the short time they were together, Baekhyun knew that this meant that the younger was nervous, wanting to say something but was hesitant about it. He would also prompt Jongdae to say something, but Baekhyun just continued eating, hopefully, delaying the inevitable.

“Is he…?” 

Baekhyun looks down, red crippling up his face. 

_"Baekhyun_.” He looks up. _“Is the kid mine?”_

Baekhyun debated whether to come clean or not, but decided he could only keep it a secret for so long, “Um… yes.”

Silence envelopes them once again, and Jongdae stands up and goes to the mini bar, grabbing a bottle of beer. Popping it open expertly, he one-shots it. That’s another sign Baekhyun remembers, but it’s generally telling enough.

_“Wh… Why didn’t you tell me?!”_

Baekhyun shakes his head and starts sobbing, food be damned.

“BYUN BAEKHYUN. TELL ME. WHY?!” Jongdae starts raising his voice, “For fuck’s sake, Baekhyun. You left me at _our_ wedding, and then go on with your life, _alone_ , raising _our_ child?!”

“Jongd-” He didn’t manage to call out his name when he hears Jongdae say into the phone, “Ask Irene to look into child custody and parental rights please. Make sure it’s ready to be presented to me when I am back next week.”

“Jongdae, please.”

“I’m going to fucking sue you. I’m going to sue the fuck out of you for our child that you kept a secret from me for four fucking years. And when we return, I expect a resignation letter on my desk.” Jongdae commands as he walks into his room and slams the door behind him.

Baekhyun cries himself to sleep on the floor by the sofa. Nothing scares him the most than losing his own son.

\\\

“Is he alright?”

“He’s fine. Just under the weather,” Jongdae answers for him to their client as they walk into the room for another meeting.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Baekhyun's mind goes into an overdrive, thinking about he’s inevitably going to lose to Jongdae, who must’ve the best lawyers money can buy. He couldn’t lose Daehyun. 

“No, no, no,” he softly sighs out.

“Baekhyun. Please leave the room if you’re not going to be focused.”

“Sorry,” he bows slightly towards his boss, before carrying on taking down notes. He mentally notes to think of a plan as soon as they step foot into Seoul.


	2. Chapter 2

_“Is this seat taken?” Baekhyun looks to his left and sees a very handsome stranger in a suit looking at him expectantly._

_“No, it’s a free country.”_

_“It’s not, but thanks anyway. One beer, please.” The stranger signals to the bartender._

_“After-work stress?”_

_“You’re the same too?”_

_Baekhyun smiles and shakes his head, “Just the designated driver. I don’t really drink.”_

_“And why’s that?”_

_“I’m the most professional lightweight drinker you’ll ever know.”_

_“Wow,” the stranger says amusedly, “That’s impressive.” They both chuckled, and when Jongdae gets his beer, he nods and chugs an entire mouthful. Baekhyun goes ahead and sips his overpriced orange juice._

_“What’s the occasion for your friends tonight?”_

_“Two of them got engaged.”_

_“And why are you not joining them?”_

_“I just… don’t feel like it. I… I just broke up with my boyfriend so I’m just… not feeling it.”_

_“Ah, sorry about that.”_

_“We grew out of love. It still sucks though, I can’t help but feel lonely since we’ve been together for quite a while.” The stranger ponders for a little while, before standing up and pulling out a few bills, “Let’s get out of here.”_

_“W-what? I can’t. I need to get my friends home safe.”_

_“I’ll get my driver to do that.” Stranger snaps his finger before another suited man comes by. “Lead us to your friends.”_

_And the next thing he knows, Baekhyun was giving a stranger his car keys as he gets pulled out of the club; not knowing how the best night of his life awaits him._

* * *

Baekhyun quickly scurries into his room as soon as they get back, needing all the free time he has before they leave tomorrow to think of a quick plan to get out. 

He did his own research on custody and parental rights, as well as searches up for lawyers he could afford. While his salary had been comfortable, he knew it’d dry up as fast since he'd lost his job, so he had to think how he could afford in the long run.

His next thought was to escape back to Bucheon. Baekhyun knows he could definitely lay low there, but he hates to think of all the opportunities Daehyun would miss here. 

Since he knew he was pregnant, above all else, he knew he wanted to give his child the best of the best. The best education, the best toys, and if they were lucky, an overseas trip or two. 

But it had been hard for Baekhyun since he was still in school, juggling finances was one thing, but he was due to give birth just as his exams neared. Thankfully, Daehyun came just in a nick of time - a week before his first exam - so Baekhyun manages to finish them anyway. 

Then it came looking for a job, and he cannot be grateful for Minseok and Kyungsoo enough. They allowed him to work as and when he could, and they even brought him into their house with Daehyun so Baekhyun could save his money on other necessities. He remembers always promising the couple that he would pay them back, but of course, they had rejected it when Baekhyun had wanted to pay part of it back.

Bucheon seems like the most ideal solution for now. He could probably call up his one cousin that he’s still in touch with, and ask if-

“Baekhyun,” Jongdae calls through the door, and the older man freezes on the bed. “Baekhyun, please open the door. I promise I won’t raise my voice at you. I… I just want to talk.”

The single father braces himself anyway, as he stands up and goes to the door. Hand on the handle, he takes a deep breath before opening it up, and sees Jongdae, dressed down in his pajamas, looking worn for wear.

“I wanna see him. _Our son_.”

“Jongdae… ”

“Please, it’s the least you can do,” Jongdae’s voice breaks, and Baekhyun gives in. He goes to his phone, intending to pull up the best photos he’s taken of Daehyun, when he hears the door shut behind him. 

He panics for a little while, but seeing as Jongdae still stood at a distance, he tries his best to relax before showing him the screen.

He sees Jongdae’s slightly frowning face turn into a happy one, as he zooms into the picture and out. “God, he looks like me. I still want that paternity test but… I think he looks more like me than he does you.”

“I know. I’ve always said it.” Baekhyun steps closer, a little excited to show off his son (as he naturally does on a daily basis), and scrolls through the other pictures and tells a little story or two behind the shots. He looks up at the other just as Jongdae did too, and they both had only realised how close they were, instinctively backing away.

“You… you said you want a paternity test?” Jongdae nods. 

_‘This is your last ditch, Baekhyun.’_

“I’ll let you do that, Jongdae, but please. Please don’t take my son away from me.”

“ _Our_ son.”

“He’s all I have. Please, I need him. You can take everything else from me; the job, the money. Just not my son.”

“ _Our_ son, Baekhyun. The same son _you_ took away from _me_.”

“I didn’t take him away from y-”

“You did.”

“I had no choice.”

“What do you mean you had _no_ choice?” Jongdae huffed angrily before continuing, "Who was it that left me alone at the altar years ago?"

"Me."

“You made your own decision to leave me and take our son away from me for the past 4 years. So don’t tell me you didn’t have a choice. Because you did, you took it, and you chose to leave. _I_ was the one that wasn’t even given a choice.”

Jongdae was about to walk out from the room, when the single father pulled him back by the wrist and fell to his knees.

“I… I didn’t know…” Baekhyun chokes out in tears. “I didn’t… know.”

“What do you mean _you didn’t know_?” Jongdae asks in a much softer tone now, “Is he even really mine?”

“Yes! But… but I didn’t know when I left… I knew I was pregnant but… it wasn’t yours…” Baekhyun says in between breaths.

Jongdae backs away, letting go of the grip from the other and raising his voice, “What are you saying, Baekhyun? SO IS HE MINE? OR NOT?!”

“He is, Jongdae…” Baekhyun cries. “Let me explain, please.” He calms himself down first from crying while Jongdae stood quietly, a little impatient but also wanting to know Baekhyun’s story.

“Before we met, the only other guy I slept with was my ex. We had sex multiple times before we broke up. And I slept with you a little while after. When I found out I was pregnant, the Doctor told me the fetus was a little more than 3 months old. There were two possibilities then: you and my ex. Taeyong… I asked him for a cheek swab and sent it to the lab once I was able to get tested. They said he was the father.” Baekhyun sniffles; this was nothing but a very bad memory for him that he wishes to forget.

“Came the wedding… I couldn’t bring myself to telling you. Or forcing you to raise a child that isn’t yours. God,” Baekhyun sobs, “I hated myself for doing this to you. But I knew then that I couldn’t marry you. You didn’t sign up for a child, and I was scared you were going to cancel the wedding, break up with me or asked me to get rid of the baby altogether as an ultimatum... So I thought before you could break my heart, I had to do what I knew best. I ran.”

“Why would you even think like th-”

“I was overwhelmed, Jongdae. This all this was new to me. And Taeyong was giving me such a hard time too.”

“Why didn’t you tell me? You… you weren't even showing.”

“Because I thought you were going to get upset at me too! You’re the last person I wanted to lose, and you made me so, so happy and loved for once in my life. I couldn’t lose that. I couldn’t lose you.”

“But you did anyway. You made the conscious decision to lose the last person you didn’t want to.”

“I couldn’t think for myself. The only person I wanted to think for is Daehyun and only him. What would be best for him… So I left. Thought the best choice was to do it on our own.” 

Baekhyun stops, but continues when Jongdae stays silent. “The lab sent me a letter the week after. They said that they had made a mistake and messed up, and that Taeyong wasn’t his father. But I felt that it was too late. I was too embarrassed and ashamed to see you again… I felt so dirty and wrong for doing what I did. So I packed my bags and went back to Bucheon.” 

Jongdae takes a deep breath, before he turns around on his heels and leaves the room, leaving Baekhyun to wallow in his own sadness on the cold hard floor.

\\\

As promised, come Monday morning, Baekhyun walks into what would be his final 2 weeks on the job, and he ultimately decides to move back to Bucheon once Jongdae gets the paternity test done. He presents the resignation letter when he goes into Jongdae’s office, and to be ignored entirely as the CEO continues to do his work.

“Sir… when would you like to do the... um, the paternity test?”

“I’d prefer not to talk about our personal lives on the clock.”

“Oh okay… I… We will be leaving the city once my two weeks are up.”

Jongdae snorts, “Leaving yet again?”

“Yes.” Baekhyun had prep for this question, “I don’t have much money, and Bucheon is much cheaper to li-”

“So you’re taking our son away from me _again_?”

“It’s just cheaper to live in Bucheon than in Seoul.” 

Jongdae sighs, standing up, “Get a test done ASAP. I can pay the lab extra to expedite the process. We will talk about the rest later.” 

He passes Baekhyun back the letter, “You can keep the job for now. I don’t want to go through the hassle to hire a new assistant again.”

Baekhyun managed to get a test kit within the next 2 days, swabbing his son’s cheek while Jongdae swabs his, and within the week, the test results came back. 

They were both sitting in Jongdae’s office again, as the CEO opened the envelope and read its contents. His face remains stoic as he passes Baekhyun the papers, and written clearly in black and white, it says: **_‘Kim Jongdae is the biological father of Byun Daehyun.’_ **

“I want the both of you to move in with me. All expenses paid.” Baekhyun snaps his head up and looks at his boss, who continues, “And I don’t want you to work here anymore. Just help HR find a new replacement, and then you can stay home full-time for our son. Or you can work part time, it doesn’t matter to me. This job is going to take a lot of time away from Daehyun, and I don’t want both his parents to be gone so often.”

“Mr Ki-”

“He’s going to have his own room, and a playroom if he wants. You’ll have your own room too, you can move in anytime you want but I prefer it to be as quickly as possible. Don’t worry about the money, I can pay for anything you both need and want.”

“Mr-”

“Remember to let HR know to look for a new replacement, as per my instructions. Where is Daehyun going to school at? And h-”

“JONGDAE,” Baekhyun calls him loudly, “Stop. We’re not moving into your house.”

“Then I move in to yours? Where do you stay?”

“No… No one’s moving anywhere.”

Jongdae narrows his eyes, “Surely you’re going to tell Daehyun about me right?”

“I want to but…”

“ _But?_ ” The same fear Baekhyun had a little more than 4 years ago comes creeping into his blood again, and he looks down.

“You have to tell me, Baekhyun. I don’t know you like I thought I did 5 years ago, so please tell me what’s in your head.”

“For years it’s just been the 2 of us. Things will definitely change now. And I’m… I’m scared.”

Jongdae sighs at that and ponders for a while.

“I wouldn’t hurt you or our son.” He stays silent for a while more and says, “Let’s take it slow then. We can start with introductions first, get used to each other. And then see where this takes us. You don’t have to move in with me yet but I’d really appreciate it if you’d let me pay for both of your expenses. I also genuinely want you to leave the job to spend more time with him though, but that’s your decision to make too. Really just don’t worry about money.”

Baekhyun thinks about it for a bit, it does seem like a really good deal, but he has a few questions.

“Are you still going to fight me for custody?” Jongdae shakes his head, “I’m considering suing the lab that did your first paternity test though.” 

Baekhyun is now the one shaking his head immediately at that, “They gave me some compensation not to sue them.” The CEO only sighed and nodded his head, “Whenever you’re ready, I’d like to meet our son.”

* * *

Baekhyun doesn’t know what to expect when he introduces Daehyun to his father, but he definitely did not think both their son and Jongdae would get along so well. He was now watching the two play around Jongdae’s huge garden, where the latter had invited them to for Sunday brunch.

“You can’t catch me!” Daehyun runs with all his might, of course he couldn’t outrun an adult, but Jongdae entertains him anyway. The latter eventually catches the small boy in his arms, Daehyun screaming in excitement when Jongdae throws him over his shoulder, as they walk back towards where Baekhyun was, and settles down in his seat.

“Time to eat~ Do you like pancakes?” Daehyun nods and immediately reaches for the chocolate syrup, with a little bit of Baekhyun’s help.

“Dae.” Both Jongdae and Daehyun looked up at Baekhyun, before the latter corrected himself, “ _Daehyun_. We have something to tell you.” 

“What is it?” The little boy looked at both of them expectantly, before Baekhyun took a deep breath and confessed, “My friend here… Jongdae… He’s your other father.” 

Daehyun snaps his head to the other man at the table and looks back at Baekhyun again, “He’s my other Appa?” The older man nodded his head, before he realised Daehyun’s shocked face quickly turned to a pout, and soon, he was holding a crying 4-year-old in his arms.

“Why are you crying, baby?”

“Don’t… Don’t leave me…”

“Why do you think I’m leaving you?” Baekhyun rubs his son’s back comfortingly and the boy continues crying into his shoulder. “Jongdae here is just your other father. We’re all going to be together.” Daehyun gives himself one last big sniffle before turning his head to look at a worried Jongdae.

“Is he scary?”

“You were having a lot of fun with him earlier? What changed?” Daehyun vigorously shakes his head before hiding himself again, _“Don’t leave me.”_

“I’m never going to leave you, baby. You can count on it.”


	3. Chapter 3

What Baekhyun didn't count on was him and Daehyun's other father _not_ getting along.

“Are you fucking kidding me, Jongdae?!” Baekhyun bursts through the doors just as Jongdae had finished up a call. “You used your connections, pulled some strings to get my son into some stupid school in the middle of the semester and wrote in an application to withdraw him from his current one?!”

“Stop saying it’s your son, Byun. He’s _our_ son.”

"Jongdae. I listened to you. I left the job to take care of _our_ child full time. You need to talk to me about things before you go do them!"

"I knew you would say no."

"OF COURSE I WOULD SAY NO. Daehyun's in the middle of the semester, Kim. You can just pull him out of school however you like."

"But Rosewood Academy is a high-esteemed sch-"

"I don't fucking care. He is fine where he is. He already has his best friend there. He doesn't need to go to private school."

"You told me you wanted nothing but the best for him. I give him the best and you come here screaming so ungratefully about it?!"

“It’s only because you didn’t tell me, the one who’s been taking care and raising him since birth, about it!!”

“You being a single father - whose fault is that?! Last time I checked, I didn’t even know I had a son.” 

Baekhyun was close to tears at this point, and he slammed the documents on the table, “Daehyun is staying where he is. That’s final.” 

He walks to the door and before he shuts the door behind him, “Go to hell.”

\\\

“DAMN IT, BAEKHYUN. I asked you like you asked me to and you still say no.”

“You’ve barely been here 4 months and you want to change his surname to _Kim_?!”

“Again, not my f-”

“That I’m a single father. Yes I know. I made that decision, and honestly, I should’ve stuck by it.”

“Are you threatening _me_?”

“You feel threatened?! You came to me and asked to change my son’s na-”

“OUR son.”

“MY son’s name. And _YOU_ feel threatened?! God fucking damn it, Jongdae! Not everything is about needing an heir to your company!” Jongdae rolls his eyes and leans back on his chair, “Fine. I’ll just sue you.”

Baekhyun’s heart drops there and then, and his eyes start to water. “You said you wouldn’t take him from me. You said you wouldn’t hurt us but _you lied_.”

“I just want equal rights to Daehyun, because it seems like it’s all you now.”

“Because it’s always been me and Daehyun. He’s all I have. You can’t blame me if I’m not willing to suddenly give him up all the way.”

“I’m not asking you to fully give him up. I just want to see him equally too. I have 2 rooms at my house ready for him and he only came _once_ in the last 4 months.”

“You see him every week.”

“Yeah. Two hours a week.”

“He’s still getting used to you.”

“Our son refuses to leave your side whenever you drop him off,” Jongdae points out.

“Are you even available to take care of him for two entire days? Overnight? You have to work everyday, Jongdae.”

“I know that. So it’s easier for you to move in with me. I’ll try to come home on time and we can bond as a family. Like it should be. I will try to put off work on the weekends.”

“You can easily do that without us moving into your house.”

The CEO sighs, “I’d do that if you brought our son to me more often. But you don’t. And you know what your excuse is? That I’m too busy working.”

“You _are_ too busy working.”

“I stay alone.”

“What’s that go to do with anything?”

“I don’t go out, you know that. So when I’m at home, I’m alone. I have nothing to do. I’ve got nothing for me at home. Not even my son wants me. I feel lonely and restless, so instead of wasting my time laying around, I distract myself with work,” Jongdae explains calmly, almost sadly; and it tugs on Baekhyun’s heartstrings. Just a little bit.

“If… If we move in with you… Would you still sue me?” Jongdae shakes his head, “I don’t want to sue you, Baekhyun. And I don’t want it to come to that too.”

And Baekhyun hates that after all this while, there are still lingering feelings for the other man. Maybe it’s because he’s Daehyun’s father… or maybe it’s because… Nevermind.

He always wants the best for their son, right?

So, Baekhyun nods his head, and ignores the flutter of his heart when Jongdae slowly smiles widely.

* * *

“Appa? Where are we going?”

“We’re going to stay at Papa’s house now.” Jongdae had wanted Daehyun to call him that, and it’s been hard for the boy to adjust, but he tries. He tries really hard.

“Pa...pa? So… we won’t be staying here anymore?” Baekhyun nodded his head, although both men agreed to keep this house just in case, all paid for by the CEO of course. To make it less confusing, they just tell him they’re going to move completely.

Daehyun pouts and his eyes get teary. Baekhyun was a little sentimental too; this was the house Daehyun was mostly raised in. He couldn’t blame his son.

“Papa’s a nice guy, baby. He’s going to give you many toys and books, and there is a huge garden you can play in now. You’re going to have two people to take care of you now! Isn’t that exciting?”

“He’s not scary?” Daehyun asks, eyes still really, really close to tears.

Baekhyun shakes his head as convincingly as possible; sure, ever since they met again, Jongdae has made him upset more times he could count. Plus, he wasn’t the Jongdae Baekhyun had known and fallen in love with years back, but…

“I saw you cry. Because of Papa.” 

That snapped Baekhyun out of his trance and he looked to his son. It makes sense now he keeps saying Jongdae's scary.

“No, baby. No…” He hugs his son, “Appa is fine. Hey.” He pulls away. “I was not very happy at Papa yes, but that’s what happens sometimes. We say things that may make people not happy, so we have to be very careful with our words.”

“So… Papa wasn’t being careful?”

Baekhyun didn’t want to paint Jongdae as the Devil, so he says, “I wasn’t being careful either, which is normal, but can be avoided too. So we really have to think before we say anything, okay?” Daehyun nodded his head and hugged his Appa again, “I love you.” His father holds him tighter, “I love you most.”

Daehyun was, of course, very overwhelmed. His bedroom is almost as big as their previous home’s living room, and he didn’t even know what a playroom was. There were so many toys and books, there was even a mini ball pit. He was a little scared and intimidated, both by how big the house is as well as his Papa, so Daehyun clings to Baekhyun.

Jongdae stood awkwardly as he watched Baekhyun comfort and reassure their son about their new house, and after the little tour, Baekhyun held Daehyun’s hand tightly and gave a small smile, “We’re going to settle down first.” The younger man could only nod his head as he watches his ex-lover and their son walk away, with the latter whispering to his dad, ‘Can I sleep with you tonight?’

* * *

Daehyun was seen playing in the playroom alone, with Baekhyun nowhere in sight as Jongdae walked past. He softly knocks on the door so as to not scare his son. The little boy looked up a little panicked, and he drew back into the room as Jongdae asked whether he could come in. He nods his head anyway, and Jongdae tries to keep his distance.

“Daehyun… I’m sorry if I’m scary to you but I’m not, I promise.”

Little Daehyun gets defensive, and he screams with all his little might, “You make Appa cry!!”

“I made Baek- Appa cry?”

He nods his head vigorously, “He is always sad after he meets you or calls you at night. He was also shouting too.” Right, besides their face-to-face screaming, they’ve both had plenty of over-the-phone arguments, especially when Jongdae is overseas.

“Oh… Um…” He was still new to this whole father thing. “I don’t purposely make your father cry… I don’t mean it,” he says in simpler terms. “I love your father, and I love you. I wouldn’t do anything to hurt you on purpose.”

“You… You love Appa?”

“Of course I do. I want both you and Appa to learn to love me too, and it’s okay if it takes a while. I’ll try my best. I will stop and try not to make you and your Appa sad again.”

“Promise?” 

Jongdae held up a pinkie, “I promise.” The smaller finger slowly made his way to try and envelope it with Jongdae’s, but the promise was finally sealed soon enough. Jongdae never realises the third presence in the room.

\\\

The promise was somehow enough for Daehyun to trust his Papa just a little more, and by the end of the night, he was half-playing with Jongdae as Baekhyun watches. Daehyun giggles when Jongdae falls on his back as a little over exaggeration.

“We need to go grocery shopping.” Daehyun’s face lights up at Baekhyun’s words; grocery shopping is his favourite thing to do.

“Sure, just put what you want on the memo pad on the fridge and one of the maids will do it for us.”

Baekhyun furrows his brows and shakes his head, “We’re capable of doing it on our own.”

“I know that, but I have someone to do it for me,” Jongdae explains, and Baekhyun had to resist rolling his eyes.

“I wanna go! Papa, I wanna go!”

“You wanna go grocery shopping?” 

Daehyun nods, “I like it!!”

“We always do grocery shopping together. It’s some bonding time,” Baekhyun explains. “Just tell us what you want to get and we will get it for you.”

“Oh. When do you usually go?”

“The weekends. We can go tomorrow. Daehyun and I are missing some of our usual foods here.”

“Oh. Okay. Sure, yeah. Let’s go.” This was something new for Jongdae, but he wants to spend as much time with Daehyun, and he doesn’t want to admit it but also Baekhyun, as possible.

“APPA! That one, please.” Baekhyun gets his son’s usual cereal, before he gets themselves another one.

“What’s this, Appa? We don’t get this.” Just then, Jongdae came to the trolley and looked at both of them, “Oh! My favourite!” Baekhyun feels a little red coming up his neck, and nods once, “We need milk.”

Jongdae pays for them of course, but Baekhyun’s a little annoyed at him for indulging in Daehyun’s desperate want for a toy from the store.

_“You don’t have to buy him everything. He needs to learn that he doesn’t get everything he wants!”_

_“It doesn’t hurt to spoil him sometimes.”_

_“I don’t think that’s going to be the case for you.”_

_“What’s that supposed to mean?”_

_“I know you have money. You don’t have to buy everything for him just because you have it.”_

_“I want to buy it so I can make our son happy.”_

_“Not all the time, Jongdae. I don’t want him to grow up spoiled and arrogant, like -”_

_“What? Like me?” Jongdae snorts, “You don’t have to say it for me to know what you’re implying at.”_

Baekhyun knows Jongdae is far from that, but maybe he’s a little _petty_. He shuts his mouth after.

By week 2 in their new home, Daehyun was more than comfortable with his new surroundings, and the new figure in his life. Baekhyun however isn’t coping as well as his son, and Jongdae knows that.

“Please. Please tell me what I can do to make you feel more comfortable, more at home. Please,” Jongdae begs. Daehyun was already asleep, and Baekhyun had wanted to do this alone to distract himself but the younger man had only cornered him.

Baekhyun ignores him as he maneuvered around the kitchen to rearrange the dishes.

“Baekhyun, please.”

“Jongdae. We only need to get along in front of Daehyun. No need to get all chummy with me now.”

The CEO sighs, “I want to get along with you too. I know we started on the wrong foot, but I really want to make us work.”

“Us?” 

“Yeah.”

“Jongdae. There’s no more _us_.”

“I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Then, what do you mean?”

“As friends. Co-parents. We can’t argue all the time.”

Baekhyun’s inclined to agree. Kids are observant, even if they hadn’t been arguing in front of him, he knows that Daehyun knows.

“Okay. Let’s do it.”

* * *

“You seem to get along now,” Kyungsoo comments as Baekhyun walks into the kitchen to help him out. They were all at Minseok and Kyungsoo’s home for a casual dinner, the CEO also invited.

“Yeah, we’re trying.” It’s been 3 months since they moved into Jongdae’s home, and it’s been civil so far.

“For the kid, yeah. How about you and him?”

“What do you mean?”

“Your relationship. Romantically. Did you pick up where you left off? Literally.” That earned the younger a smack from the older man, “Show some respect to your elders.”

“Sorry, couldn’t help it.”

“We already talked about that during the Japan trip.”

“Never talked about it since then?”

“No. And it’s better that way.”

“It’s not, but okay.”

“Whatever we have now works, so I’m good. Thanks for the input though, Soo.”

“You’re welcome. Get this outside,” Kyungsoo passes the salad bowl to the older man, “Be useful for once.” He gets another smack for that.

“Yeah, but there’s really nothing I can do. It’s already manipulated that way.” Minseok shrugs, they were probably talking about business or the exchange market, Baekhyun doesn’t care.

“Papa! Look at this!” Daehyun scurries over to Jongdae to show him his little Lego masterpiece, and the latter coos accordingly. Baekhyun hates to admit it, but he has been a little sad that Daehyun had been looking for Jongdae first more, but he figured he’s just being petty. He’s had his son’s full attention for 4 years, he needed to start being more selfless. 

He’s trying really hard, not necessarily successful, but trying hard nonetheless.

“Go and show Appa too, baby.” Daehyun runs to Baekhyun and shows him the same figure, shooting out what felt like a million words at once about said figure.

Kyungsoo soon announces that dinner is ready, and Jongdae stands up and goes to his little family. Baekhyun hates that he flinches when the younger man had wanted to lead them to the table by putting his hand on his back, which Jongdae immediately retracted after seeing Baekhyun’s reaction. 

He hates that Jongdae’s touch still affects him; it shouldn’t but it does. It’s truly frustrating, he needed to get used to it and learn not to react to them.

“Aren’t you three the cutest?” Junmyeon comments, looking at Daehyun asking for food from both his fathers.

“I’m the cutest~” Daehyun compliments himself, and Junmyeon indulges him.

“I wanna see your new home, hyung,” Jongin comments.

“Oh,” Baekhyun looks at Jongdae, who immediately nodded his head, “Sure, you’re free to come over anytime. My home is very much Baekhyun and Daehyun’s house as well.” He’d always told Baekhyun that, but the latter is still holding himself back.

“It’s in the rich part of Seoul too.” Minseok jokes, “We need to dress well. In tuxes and everything.” Baekhyun hates that the joke is almost right; he always feels undressed everytime they walk around the area. 

He once commented this exact same thing, only for Jongdae to pull out his black card and tell him to buy ‘anything he wants’. This led to a mini argument in the car after (Daehyun wasn’t there), but the older man eventually relented and took the card. He hasn’t used it though. And Jongdae knows that too.

Jongdae laughs, “Yeah, that’s the formal dress code. How did you know?”

“Seriously?” Jongin asks mid-bite.

“He’s just kidding, Nini. Just let us know in advance, we have to tell security," Baekhyun quickly clarifies.

“Papa’s house is sooo big!” Daehyun spreads his arms to show how big it is, “I have 2 rooms!”

“Wow, two?” Minseok asks, “How many does Appa have?”

“Just one. His room. But he plays with me a lot in the playroom.”

“Really? Does Papa play with you too?” Junmyeon chimes in this time.

Daehyun nods, “The three of us always play at night. Or read~”

“Interesting,” Kyungsoo comments nonchalantly, “Do you all get along?” 

Daehyun hums, “But sometimes they’re both sad.” At that, both his fathers choked on their food, but the others were more curious as to what else the littlest had to say. “I think they said not nice words to each other which makes the other person sad.” 

His parents were confused; they had never fought or argued in front of Daehyun, so how did he know? He’s way more observant than they thought.

“Well then they shouldn’t be arguing at all, right?” Junmyeon glares at Baekhyun.

“Appa said it’s normal.” Baekhyun almost groans before correcting his son, “It’s normal yes, but it’s not good. Papa and I are sorry okay? We just do not agree with each other sometimes, which is normal.”

“Then you learn to _compromise_ ,” Junmyeon states, “That’s what co-parenting is all about.”

“We know that, hyung. But disagreements do happen.” Junmyeon only nodded his head, trusting Baekhyun’s judgment.

“Appa’s right. I’m sorry too. One thing I know for sure is that our number one priority is you,” Jongdae smiles, pinching his son’s cheek lightly.

“Yes. You would always be our number one priority,” Baekhyun emphasises that again.

* * *

“DAMN IT BAEKHYUN! Can you just relax for a second?!”

“He doesn’t need his own iPad! I told you not to spoil him!” Baekhyun groans and finds the nearest thing - a pillow - and throws it at the other.

“I know you have money, Jongdae. But a 4-year-old doesn’t need the latest iPad! Worst of all, you didn’t even discuss it with me; which is always, always the reason we argue.”

“He can use it for educati-”

“What is a 4-year-old going to learn with a tablet, Jongdae?” Baekhyun was almost close to tears as he sat down. “Whatever he needs to learn, he learns from school.”

“Education and technology goes hand-in-hand in this generation.”

“He is four, Kim. FOUR. I’d understand if you gave it to him when he’s like… a teen or something. But 4.”

“We can always limit the time he can use the iPad for.”

The older man runs his hands through his hair and sighs heavily, “Why is it so hard for you to discuss shit with me?” Jongdae stays silent at that as he looks away and faces the windows.

“I’m taking Daehyun back with me to the apartment.” The CEO immediately turns around to face Baekhyun again, and glares at him, “You’re taking him away from me again?"

“Jongdae. You’re not being the Dad you think you are. You spoil him with so many things, and for what? Jongdae being a parent is being there for your child, is loving and caring for them and not just buying them with materialistic things. You cannot buy a child’s love.”

The CEO only snorts, “You think I don’t know that? But it felt like…”

“It felt like what?”

“It felt like… this was the only way I could remind myself that he’s my son."

Baekhyun stumped, “What?”

“I know… I’m fully aware that you’ve raised him for 4 years. And I understand that he’d be much closer to you, and it’ll take some time for him to get used to me. Still, I feel so useless as a Dad, even now. I haven't been a father to him for 4 years, and now that I am, I still don’t feel like his dad. It doesn’t help that you keep reminding me that he’s your son and not ours.” 

Jongdae paused for a little while and continued, “I want to be as great as a Dad as you are to him, I just don’t know how. I’m trying though, I really am. The only way I know is to buy him things; and he thanks me as _his Papa_. That’s the only time I felt like his Dad.”

“He calls for you all the time. Like the Lego set.”

“Which I bought for him.”

“He calls you more often now.”

“It’s only because he’s talking about or doing something with what I bought for him. If he cries or hurts himself, he calls for you. It makes me feel really shitty as a father.”

Baekhyun keeps silent, trying to wrap around the confession and understanding where his ex is coming from. 

He hears a deep exhale from the other and a, “You asked me why it’s so difficult for me to tell you things.” The older man looked at the CEO, waiting for him to continue.

“I know you’re going to be upset and say no to everything I try to suggest for our son. And I just don’t want to be rejected all the time, and make me feel less of a father. Also you rarely let me explain myself before freaking out. It feels like you’re micromanaging my every move and not letting me do what I really want to do with him.”

Jongdae kneels down in front of Baekhyun, holding his hands in his and begs, _“I need you to let go a little. Please, please let me be a father to Daehyun.”_

“What… what do you want me to do?” Baekhyun obviously didn't expect any of this to happen, especially the touching, so you can't blame him if he's a little nervous.

He thought about it for a while, before Jongdae smiles hopefully, “Let’s go on a vacation. The three of us.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Wahh!!” Daehyun awes as they step out of the hotel and walks towards Surfers Paradise beach. He holds tightly onto both his parents’ hands, and Jongdae leads them across the street to the beach, and Baekhyun warns their son not to run around without them.

“Can we get ice cream please?” Jongdae looks at Baekhyun, who nods, and the former removes his wallet and pulls out some bills. Although Jongdae had given the older man some pocket money, Baekhyun had brought his own; but they agreed (one not so willingly) on one thing: that Jongdae would pay for all their expenses.

Daehyun ended up on Jongdae’s lap as he licks his strawberry ice cream as quickly as he can.

“Slow down, baby.” He only nodded at his father’s instruction, but it probably went in his right and came out of his left ear.

“I can’t believe you still like Mint Choco.” Jongdae looks at Baekhyun and smiles, “It is the superior flavour after all.” Baekhyun only scrunches his face and says, “Hyunnie, go and try some of Papa’s ice cream and tell us what it tastes like.” The kid nods excitedly and dives into the dessert, only to pull away from it, “Ew! It tastes like cold toothpaste!”

“Even a 4-year-old has better taste than you.”

“Whatever,” Jongdae playfully rolls his eyes, and entertains Daehyun’s blabber about what he sees that seems new to him. Baekhyun does take this time to look at his son and his ex; only realising that the sight he thought he’d never see, is happening right now, and he doesn’t know how to feel. 

Jongdae looks ethereal with the sun shining at his right angles, but Baekhyun thinks he looks best and happiest when he interacts with their son.

_“What’s a trip got to do with anything?”_

_“We can bond without any worries. No distractions. No work. Just the 3 of us in a foreign country.”_

_Baekhyun sighs, a trip sounded really good right now, but just selfishly for himself._

_“I can pay for everything - flights, hotels, food, everything. I just want you and Daehyun to enjoy yourselves and not stress about anything. Also… maybe you can use this time to relax after the last 4 years? It’s not easy for you to raise Daehyun alone, so maybe this trip can be relaxing for you, and allow you to let go of some burden and stress there. Let me take care of you and Daehyun now, you don’t have to do it alone anymore. It’s really something I’ve been wanting to do for a while.”_

_Baekhyun finds himself nodding almost immediately._

“APPA!” Baekhyun snaps out of his trance as he looks over at his son. The little boy giggles, “Your ice cream is melting.” His father looks over at his hand, the mocha chip cream already melting onto his hand, and Jongdae passes him some tissue.

They walked along the beach after finishing their dessert, Daehyun opting to be carried by his younger father.

“We should go grocery shopping to buy some food, then we can grab some early dinner and rest.” He cups Daehyun’s face, “Seems like our baby here is a little sleepy!”

“Am not a baby,” Daehyun pouts, but leans against his father anyway.

“Yeah, let’s go. I could get some sleep to be really honest,” Baekhyun agrees.

Daehyun was fast asleep by the time they got to Woolsworth, and when Baekhyun offers to carry him, Jongdae just shakes his head, “Let’s just quickly shop so we can go back.”

“Okay.” They brought some frozen food they can cook, as well as some drinks and snacks, before booking a car to return to the hotel. Jongdae puts Daehyun down in his room and walks out, watching Baekhyun put away the groceries in the kitchen.

“You can rest, I can do it.”

Baekhyun shakes his head, “Are you not tired?”

“I’m used to it,” Jongdae chuckles, “You can rest and I’ll prepare dinner later.” Baekhyun nods his head, “Water?”

“Thanks,” Jongdae takes the bottle from the older man and sips it.

“It’s a really nice apartment.”

“I just want the best for the both of you.”

“You don’t have to do anything for me… Our priority is Daehyun, remember?”

“Why can’t it be both? You and Daehyun are my utmost priority. Always.”

“And when did you decide that? When I was screaming at you?” Baekhyun jokes.

Jongdae smiles, “Actually… it was the moment I heard Daehyun call you Appa in Japan.”

Baekhyun froze at that.

“I was the one that picked you to be my secretary. There were many other better candidates, and you weren’t even on the list, but Yixing kinda shoved the list of candidates in my face and told me to look carefully. He knew I would’ve picked you in a heartbeat. Got HR a little shocked there.

When I saw your name, I knew it was fate. And I made sure I got you back in my life. You became a priority for me, to keep you in my line of sight. I don’t know why but maybe it’s because I never got any closure?”

“You were mean to me though.”

“I’m sorry for that. I had conditioned myself that since you left me, it would be fine if I treated you badly.” Jongdae takes another sip, “When you told me about Daehyun, it was like things changed. Well, of course I was mad. But now I really knew that I needed you by my side; you and Daehyun.”

“You threatened to sue me.”

“I know. Baek, I’m really sorry. I just… I kept thinking about how you left me and that-”

“I told you why I left.”

“Baekhyun. For 4 years I kept thinking you were playing with me and my feelings. And that you only wanted to humiliate me in front of so many people on our wedding day. I was upset and devastated at first, but after that, I was only angry. I couldn’t show my face in public for a bit, got an earful from my parents for wanting to get married so fast and then getting stood up. The Kim's name was tainted and my entire family was embarrassed. I couldn’t blame anyone but you, even if I… even if I love you still.”

Baekhyun pales up at the confession, he couldn’t blame the other for hating him, but to hear that he still loved him?

“ _You still love me?_ After everything I’ve done?”

Jongdae nods mutedly, “When I threatened you, or scolded you at work, I would always feel guilty about it after and drank those feelings away at home. Sehun almost wanted to send me to the hospital once. But God, Baekhyun. I felt like I had to do that to make sure I still had you in my life. You kept saying you wanted to leave with our son, so I had to do whatever it takes so you wouldn’t leave me again.”

“Why are you telling me all this now?” Baekhyun’s eyes start to get glassy, and seeing that there wasn’t any reply from the younger, he starts to make his way back to his room with Daehyun.

“Tell me I’m not the only one who feels this way.” With his back facing the younger, Baekhyun stops in his steps.

“Our main priority now should be Daehyun, not _us_.” He quickly walks away without turning back. He knew if he did, if he had seen how sad Jongdae had looked, Baekhyun would immediately come running into his arms.

* * *

Jongdae makes it his personal mission to give Baekhyun and Daehyun everything they needed and wanted. One of them was very happy of course, the other… well, not really.

“Jongdae, stop coddling us.”

“Daehyun just wanted the balloon, it’s fine. Why? Do you want one too? We can go back an-”

“No, I'm good. Daehyun won’t throw a fit if you say no, you know.”

“I know. You raised him well.”

“I did” Baekhyun smiles, both him and Jongdae just watching their son play at the playground.

“Are you having fun?”

“Yeah, Gold Coast is a really nice place.”

“Yeah? I love coming here. Australia, I mean. We can venture out to the other cities in the future.”

“I know you do. You’ve always told me how Australia is the best getaway; a little far away from all the chaos.”

Jongdae genuinely chuckles, “Yeah, you remembered.” 

A short silence enveloped them before Baekhyun voiced out, “Thanks for bringing us here. I’ve always wanted to bring Daehyun out of the city, so this is a really nice change.”

“You’re welcome. I hope it won't be the last one.”

The older man looks at the other, “Me too.”

Since they had rented a car from the second day, they managed to do a lot of things the first week there; they went to the sanctuary where they got to see kangaroos and hold a Koala bear, they went to the morning markets, they even drove to Brisbane and found a very nice food market where they got to eat a lot of food they wouldn’t find back in Korea. Jongdae discovers how much energy a little boy could have as he chases Daehyun for the umpteeth time on the fifth day.

“Papa! I want that!” Daehyun pointed to the big churros hanging by the display, and Jongdae nodded his head.

“Hey no. We need to eat proper dinner. We will buy it later, okay?” Baekhyun stops Jongdae from pulling out his wallet, and Daehyun nods. The little boy does take to rejection, Jongdae having to say no to him once when he had asked for more desserts the previous day. Baekhyun hadn’t said anything, but the warning glares that Jongdae saw over the boy’s head were telling enough.

_“You’ve already had too much sugar, baby.” Expecting a full-on tantrum, Jongdae braced himself, but was met with a smile and a nod from the other._

_“Okay! Let’s go!” Daehyun skips forward towards the beach, his parents following right behind._

_“I told you. You don’t always have to buy him things.”_

_“It’s hard saying no when all you want is to make the other happy… and to impress him too.”_

_“He’s more than impressed with you. Trust me. Daehyun’s always gushing about how cool you are.”_

_“Really?” Baekhyun doesn’t miss the red creeping up the younger’s cheeks, and smiles. It’s still so easy to get Jongdae flustered._

They ended up eating a variety of seafood and pasta, and Daehyun got his promised churros to take back to the hotel as a treat. He had unfortunately fallen asleep on the way back, so Baekhyun decided to wake him up for a bit to wash him up before tucking him into bed. Since it was still early, Jongdae invited the other to watch a movie if he was up to it, and Baekhyun had only agreed since he wasn’t ready to sleep that early.

“Oh, you’re still into chick flicks,” Baekhyun noted as he sat down on the sofa.

“Clueless is a classic.”

“It is, but it’s funny to see a CEO being so passionate about them. Remember when we argued for like an hour on which one’s the best?”

“It was more like a debate.”

“We didn’t talk to each other the next day.”

“It was only for a couple of hours and that was because I was _busy_ ,” Jongdae chuckles, “When I came back, you jumped on me and we defiled the entire apartment for the 8th time.”

Baekhyun dramatically gasps, “WE DID NOT! Why would you say something like that about me; a pure, virgin ma-”

“Then how do you explain Daehyun?”

“Ya! It’s… It’s just a Jane The Virgin thing!! You know… like insemination and stuff.” By this point, the both of them were laughing and not even paying attention to the movie in front of them. They might have realised that, and focused their attention towards the screen for a while.

“I hope you can forgive me one day. For threatening to sue you or for giving you a hard time when you were working for me.”

“I deserved it. Not that uh, the taking away my son from me part. I just cannot imagine how you must’ve felt since you found out I left you at the altar.” 

Baekhyun had taken the night to think about what Jongdae had said earlier yesterday, and he tried to reason out both sides as best as he could. 

“I didn’t want to leave you, you know? I’ve always said you were the best thing to happen to me. And for a while, that still held true. I regret every second since I selfishly decided to stand you up. I felt so much guilt and sorrow, that I lost probably the most important person in my life. Granted, we only knew each other just for a while before deciding to get married, but you made the short 3 months the most amazing time in my life.

Once upon a time… I truly loved you, and I don’t regret meeting you. The only thing I regret is looking at myself in the mirror and telling myself I couldn’t do it to you. Telling myself it’s for the best, that it would be good for you if I left and let you live your life without me. Telling myself you wouldn’t want to raise a child that’s not yours and convincing myself that before you can turn me down, I should leave and never ever have to experience rejection. Especially from someone I loved and cared so much about. I regret telling myself that I’m only doing this, leaving you, for us; when in fact, I was just scared. Of a lot of things.” 

Jongdae was a little stunned by the entire explanation, and took a while to process it. He turns off the television then, since it looks like neither of them would want to continue to watch it.

“So… do you still love me?” Jongdae asks hopefully, and Baekhyun really should’ve expected that question, he really should have.

“I… I honestly don’t know how to answer that. My priority would always be Daehyun and nothing or no one else. I can’t think about or answer anything else that isn’t related to my… to our son.”

“That’s not a ‘No’ at least.” Jongdae suddenly kneels in front of Baekhyun and holds his hands, “Let’s do this again, Baek. I don’t want you to be afraid anymore. I want to do this with you. I want to raise our son with you. Please.”

“We don’t have to be together to raise him.”

“Then, I will spend the rest of my life trying to prove my worth to you. I will make you the happiest man alive, and I will make sure you are not afraid of anything anymore.”

Baekhyun starts to sob, “Dae…”

_“I love you, Byun Baekhyun. And it’s okay if you don’t feel the same now or ever, but I promise to make both you and Daehyun happy, if you’d let me.”_


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the trip went by smoothly, with the trio deciding to spend their last days in the city.

“Did you have fun, Hyunnie?” Baekhyun asks as Jongdae checks them in at the airport.

“Mhhmmm! Was fun. I want more!”

“More?”

“Yeah! With Hyunnie and Appa and Papa! Then we can see more superheroes and dolphins!”

Baekhyun smiles at his son’s enthusiasm. “I really like it, Appa. Papa is nice.” He leans in whispering the last part.

“He is. Hey, can Appa ask you a question?” Daehyun nods. “What do you think of staying with Papa forever, huh?”

“Forever?”

“Yeah.” Baekhyun is sure the airport isn’t a good place to talk about it, but it was the only time he got to be with his son alone, since Daehyun got easily tired from the trip’s activities.

“Papa wants to be your Papa forever. What do you think?”

“How about you?” He pouts, eyes almost glassy.

“I am definitely going to be your Appa forever. Now we have Papa too. What do you think?”

“He’s gonna stay with us?”

“Yeah the 3 of us. You’ll have two fathers now.”

“Two? Like my friends?”

“Yeah, just like your friends. It’s perfectly okay to have one too though. It’s all up to Daehyunnie.”

“But what if… What if Papa makes you cry again?”

“I can’t promise he won’t, but I can promise that we will always put you first, and I will always protect you.” 

Daehyun pouts and nods, hugging his dad, “I love you, Appa.”

“I love you too, baby. Always.” 

Baekhyun does realise that Jongdae has been working less to spend more time with Daehyun now. He doesn’t really ask why, so long as their son enjoys his company, and he does.

_‘Papa brought me to the park after school and we shared some chocolate ice cream!’_

_‘Today Papa taught me how to spell his name! Then, he told me Daehyunnie’s name is both Appa and Papa’s names!’_

_‘I got 4 more new books that Papa bought for me.’_

“You like hanging out with Papa, huh?”

“Yeah~” Daehyun says giddily, “Papa fun.” He looks at his father, “Papa’s not scary.”

“Yeah?” His son nods surely now. Baekhyun looks at his son fondly and cups his cheeks, “I love you, and I will always protect you.”

“I love you too, Appa.” He leans forward to give a peck on his father’s lip, and looks down. He’s hesitant to say something, Baekhyun could tell.

“What is it, bub?”

“Is it okay…”

“What’s okay?”

“Is it okay if I love Papa too?”

Baekhyun should’ve seen it coming. Jongdae is easy to love, he knows that very well, and he couldn’t blame his son. Still, it hurts knowing that your son loves someone else too, after being the sole receiver of his love for so long.

“Of course, baby. He’s your father too. Maybe you wanna tell him?”

Daehyun pouts, “Can I? What if he doesn’t love me back?”

“You’ll never know if you don’t say it, baby. But you’re very easy to love, so he’s going to love you too.”

Daehyun only plucked up his courage a couple of nights later, where the trio were watching a movie, and the boy was cuddling his younger father.

He shifts a while after, looking up at Jongdae, “Papa?”

“Yes, baby?”

“Papa…” Daehyun looks to Baekhyun for some encouragement, and the latter could only nod his head convincingly as he can.

Daehyun looks back at Jongdae, “Papa, I love you.” Baekhyun sees Jongdae’s face change from fondness to shock, and back again to fondness with the biggest smile on his face. With no hesitation, Jongdae says, “I love you too. Very much.”

They both hugged each other happily. Oh, what a sweet soul Byun Daehyun is. Immediately after he pulls away, he climbs onto Baekhyun and says the same, and just like Jongdae, Baekhyun replies, “I love you more.”

“He asked me a few days ago, if it was okay that he loved you too.” Jongdae had invited Baekhyun for some wine after they put their son down in bed.

“Really?” Jongdae was still smiling widely even if the proclamation was around an hour ago.

“Yeah.” Baekhyun unconsciously smiles as well, huh, maybe it’s contagious. He thanks the other for the wine.

“Baekhyun.” The older man sips on his drink and hums, looking at Jongdae to continue. “I want to take you out. Just the two of us.”

“Jongdae…”

“No, wait. Hear me out. Just one date. Please. And if it doesn’t work out then I won’t bother you again. With this whole relationship thing. We can just only focus on co-parenting Daehyun.”

“That should be our focus first.”

“It is. But give me one chance please. It’s all I ask.” Baekhyun sighs. He hates that he wants it too.

\\\

They left Daehyun with Minseok and Kyungsoo, the couple being awfully suspicious of the CEO, but allowed Baekhyun to go nonetheless. 

When they told their son about their plans, Daehyun was screaming of happiness, and Baekhyun’s heart hurt knowing all his son wanted at that point was his parents to be together.

They were dressed quite nicely, as per Jongdae’s instructions. Baekhyun doesn’t know what to expect, but he really shouldn’t have been surprised when they ended up in front of the same restaurant where they had their first date more than 4 years ago.

“I hope it’s okay. I remembered how much you loved their food.” Jongdae says, before getting out and passing the keys to the valet.

Baekhyun had only eaten here once, considering its price point, but damn, the food was really, really amazing. He salivates at the thought of the ravioli dish he had kept on stealing from the younger’s plate on their date.

“Are you sure we didn’t order too much?”

“You and I both know that we can finish it. Should we bring some food home for Daehyun to try as well?” Baekhyun nods, he knows Daehyun would like the mac and cheese here.

“So, how’s everything been so far for you? Everything isn’t too overwhelming yet, right?”

Baekhyun only tilts his head, “Only a little, but so long as Daehyun is sheltered and fed, I’m fine with it.”

“I adore how much you love our son. You’re always thinking of him. But who’s thinking of you?” 

Baekhyun flushes at that and sips his drink, “I’m fine. You’re still good with words though, I’ll give you that.”

Jongdae chuckles, and sips on his drink too, “Thanks.” There was silence until the food came a while later, and Baekhyun almost immediately dives in.

“Did you ever think of telling me if we didn’t meet at work?” Jongdae asks as Baekhyun took a bite of the delicious chicken confit. 

“About Daehyun?” Jongdae nods. “I can’t answer that… Never really thought of it.” Baekhyun didn’t see the younger man slouch a little, but he straightened up quickly, “Did you ever think about me?”

_**Did he ever think about Jongdae?** _

Did he ever think about Jongdae when he raised the pregnancy test up in the air so he can see better - so that he can see he’s actually pregnant and his eyes were not playing tricks on him?

Did he ever think of Jongdae when he rushes across the hallway, in the opposite direction he was supposed to go in his 3-piece wedding suit, and away from the church Jongdae had so badly wanted to marry him in?

Did he ever think of Jongdae when the paternity test lab sent him a letter that he made the mistake - immediately making the former the father of his unborn child?

Did he ever think of Jongdae when he was in his 4th hour of labour; and that he wished for nothing else than having him by his side?

Or when Daehyun couldn’t stop crying in the middle of the night even when his father had fed him and changed his diapers?

Or when Daehyun took his first steps and the first thing Baekhyun thought of was how happy Jongdae would be if he was there with them?

Did he ever think of Jongdae when Daehyun wouldn’t let him go on his first day of school, or when their son came running into his arms as soon as he saw his dad come to pick him up later that day?

_**So, did he ever think about Jongdae?** _

“Every single day of my life,” Baekhyun admits, “Daehyun reminds me of you everyday. The little things remind me of you everyday; like when I see the brand of cereal that you like but is too expensive for me to buy. Or when I see a stray cat down the block because they remind me of your smile.” 

He doesn’t know why he’s saying these things, but it’s relieving somehow. Instead of continuing, Baekhyun shoves more food in his mouth instead.

It’s evident that Jongdae hadn’t expected any of that, for it took a few minutes before he spoke up again, “I think about you every single day too.”

Baekhyun only smiles a little before guilt suddenly crept on him, and the rest of the dinner is spent with a little small talk, and a lot of silence. Jongdae suggested they’d take a short walk around Han River, which was near the restaurant, before picking Daehyun up from Minseok and Kyungsoo’s. 

Baekhyun eyes the tteokbokki cart as soon as they reach there and Jongdae instantaneously goes and orders some for them.

“Ah, you didn’t have to, but thank you.”

“It’s your favourite. I remember.” It is, It was also one of his few constant cravings he had when he was pregnant with Daehyun, so he hasn’t eaten it for a while. 

“Really? How did you manage to avoid one of Korea's staple food for so long?”

Baekhyun shrugs, “People are way more understandable than you’d think.” It was still as delicious, and doesn’t make him nauseous like it used to. 

Jongdae had mostly led the conversation, mostly about Daehyun and him growing up. The guilt of not letting Jongdae into their lives sooner continued eating him up, until he couldn’t take it anymore. 

“I’m sorry I left you at the altar. I’m sorry I didn’t come to you sooner and tell you about Daehyun. I’m sorry for a lot of things but I'm most sorry for being so selfish and not letting you meet our son earlier.”

“It’s okay,” Jongdae breathes out. “I’ve accepted that I missed the first years of his life, I just hope I’m able to stay for the rest.”

“Of course. I wouldn’t want to take you away from Daehyun either; he really loves you.”

“Yeah?” And there’s the goofy smile again; the one Baekhyun realised only ever appears when Daehyun is brought up. 

“I really love him too. He reminds me to be grounded, to slow down. He reminds me there’s more that life has to offer than numbers or big-shot clients.” 

It was Baekhyun’s turn to smile widely now, “Yeah, he does. He reminds you to live in the moment.”

“Yeah, and to not take things for granted. You’ll never know what’s ever going to happen, so you have to cherish each precious moment like it’s your last.” 

Baekhyun looks down and finds his cup empty, so he stood up to throw it away before saying, “Shall we go? It’s almost his bedtime.”

The only thing Baekhyun could think about on the way to pick Daehyun up is Jongdae’s words, ‘You have to cherish each precious moment like it’s your last’. 

It hit him harder than he thought it would, and as Jongdae parks the car and before he gets out of the car, Baekhyun pulls the younger man by the wrist to stop him.

“What’s wrong?”

"Thank you for tonight. I had fun."

"Really? I'm glad. Has it been a while since you went out without Daehyun?"

Baekhyun nods, "It’s also my first date since…" He doesn't even need to finish the sentence when Jongdae nods in understanding.

"Shall we do this more often?" Baekhyun thinks for a bit, and nods.

"Yeah I'd like that."

It was nice, Baekhyun thinks as he retreats to his room later that night. Other than the heavy talk, they had some lighthearted conversations too. Like the very first time, Baekhyun quickly realises that Jongdae is as easy of a person to talk to like he was years ago.

_That's why they got into a relationship so fast too; they fell into easy conversation in the bar, straight into bed, and Baekhyun reckons he fell for the younger when he woke up the next day to a full course breakfast made by Jongdae himself._

_One date turned into many after, to which Jongdae brought up marriage just one month in and with no hesitation, Baekhyun said yes._

_Everyone around them both thought they were crazy, and they admit that they were, but they both also felt that this was right, that they were meant to be together. They were very much in love with each other; fitting into each other's lives so well._

_It took them 2 more months to put together a wedding after so many obstacles, and the day finally came. What was supposed to be the best day of the lives, quickly turned to the worst._

"It's much better when we're not fighting."

"Yeah." 

**"When you decide to let someone else other than Daehyun in your life, I'll be right here waiting for you."**

* * *

"So..."

"So?" Baekhyun was having lunch with Kyungsoo and Jongin while Daehyun was in school and the other at work.

Jongin begins first, "Hyung tells me you and Jongdae-hyung have been going on dates lately."

"Mhmm." 

"You guys are back together?"

"It's only been like 3 dates. Most of the time we would be talking about our son."

"There must be a reason why you've been agreeing to go on all these dates," Kyungsoo points out, "You haven't been on one since him as well."

"He is just easy to talk to, okay? I don't know; it reminds me of those days I guess.”

“Did you enjoy them?”

Baekhyun nods, “It’s nice, to get back out there again.”

“We did try to set you up on dates, you know?” Jongin says but Kyungsoo only rolls his eyes, “He only has his eyes on one man.”

“Shut up, Soo.”

“I’m right though~” Kyungsoo sang, “You have been moping over Jongdae for so long, you can’t deny that."

“I can’t think about my son’s other father?”

“You can, but you were moping; there is a difference.” Baekhyun slouches, could anyone blame him really?

“Hey, Baek. It’s okay. We understand,” Kyungsoo rubs the older man’s shoulder comfortingly, “You would always think of what could’ve been. It’s normal.”

“Is it normal if I still had feelings for him?” Baekhyun suddenly snaps.

Kyungsoo and Jongin looked at each other, before Kyungsoo spoke up again, “Sometimes feelings don’t really go away.”

“Yeah, and besides,” Jongin chimes in, “You have a kid together too. That counts for something. It’s okay to have these feelings for your ex-lover and the father of your child.”

“Especially since we know how much you loved him. I remember you crying your heart out when you left him.”

It was a nightmare. Baekhyun had been extremely depressed that it had affected his already high-risk pregnancy, and when the Doctor said he might lose the baby, the then-pregnant man forced himself to come to his senses. 

His number one priority had always been Daehyun, who he had named when he found out the gender, so he decided to move on and forward for the betterment of his son. He never got any closure on his relationship with Jongdae, so he never really processed his feelings too. 

Only when he met the CEO again did he have to face said feelings again.

“Yeah… It was hard.”

“Hyung,” Kyungsoo starts softly, “You raised Daehyun up well the last 4 years, and now that you have accepted Jongdae’s help, you don’t have to do it alone anymore. Daehyun has someone else to take care of him too. Now, it’s time to take care of yourself. It’s okay to think of yourself too.”

Baekhyun chuckles, remembering the conversation on their first… date.

“He said the same thing too. He tells me I only think about Daehyun’s wellbeing, and he asks who’s thinking of me?”

“We are!” Jongin took offense.

“He is,” Kyungsoo answers over him, “I mean, he sounds like he’s always thinking about you.”

“Yeah, he told me that.” Red creeps up on his neck and face, and he hopes his friends don't see it.

“Aw, he’s blushing!” Well, nevermind.

“He sounds like a good man. I know we were skeptical of him when you two wanted to get married on a whim but we have to factor in you leaving him at the altar too. That must’ve scarred him.”

_“When Chanyeol came up to me and said he couldn’t find you… I was worried sick. What happened? Where did you go? You didn’t even tell your friends. Somehow, the man I was going to marry vanished into thin air. My family and friends had to do damage control and for a long time, I felt humiliated and angry. I went a little insane, looking for you. Hiring private investigators, taking time off work to look for you high and low… Somehow you covered your tracks well. I was so… devastated yet angry at you for so long; I couldn’t figure out why you left me when you were so enthusiastic about it during the wedding preparation. My only guess is that the reality finally caught up to you and you didn’t want to settle down to someone you’ve met only for a couple of months. I knew I wanted to marry you, but I figured you weren’t as sure about it as I was.”_

“In a way, I think both of us got some closure… Not fully, but some.”

“Did he say he still likes you?”

Baekhyun shakes his head, softly saying, “He said he still loves me.”

“DID HE?!” Jongin freaks out a little, while the other doesn’t seem too surprised.

“He talked to me, the other day when you guys came over. Asked me how you were the last few years, and how you and Daehyun were… I am not even remotely shocked he still has feelings for you.”

_“So, what are you going to do now?”_


	6. Chapter 6

Baekhyun listened to his son storytell another thing that had happened in school earlier that day, but he didn’t expect the scene that they saw once they opened the door to the house.

“Where have you been?!”

“Papa, what happened?” Daehyun lets go of his grip on Baekhyun’s hand and goes to Jongdae, who immediately scoops him up and sobs into the little boy’s shoulder.

“Jongdae? What happened?” He puts Daehyun now and asks him to go to his room, and once out of sight, Jongdae raises his voice, “I called and texted you so many times! Why didn’t you pick up?”

“My phone died. Why are you back so early?” It was only 4pm; Jongdae got out at 6 at the earliest.

“I wanted to surprise my family,” Jongdae pants heavily. “I came home an hour ago and you were both not here, so I tried calling you… When you were not picking up, I thought you left me again.” 

Jongdae fell to the floor and hugged himself, “I thought you left me again…” He repeats it again and again, crying uncontrollably, and Baekhyun’s bandaged heart falls into pieces again. 

He kneels beside Jongdae and hugs him, “Jongdae… It’s alright, I’m right here.” The younger man pushes him away initially, but Baekhyun knew how comforting it was to Jongdae when he rubs his back so he does just that. 

A while later, Jongdae puts his arm around the other, effectively making Baekhyun straddle him as he hugs him close.

Jongdae cries into his shoulder, “Don’t... Don’t leave me again, please…” Baekhyun pulls away and cups Jongdae’s face in his hands, “Jongdae, hey. I’m right here. Daehyun’s right here too. We’re not going away, Dae. We’re here to stay.”

Now Jongdae was chanting, “ _ I thought I lost you again _ ”, making Baekhyun wonder what had really happened since the day he stood him up 5 years back.

They didn’t let go until Jongdae exhausted himself half an hour later, and Baekhyun brought him to his room and let him rest. When the older man had wanted to let go to make them dinner, Jongdae pulled him back in.

“Don’t… go…” He breathes out, still sniffling from the breakdown earlier.

“I’m just going to make us some food, Dae. I promise I will come back with Daehyun.”

He didn’t eat much, still exhausted and very sensitive from earlier. When Daehyun had seen his Papa again, he made sure to sit on him and give him the longest hug ever, even telling him,  _ ‘It’s okay, Papa. Daehyunnie’s here.’ _

Baekhyun readies him a bath and makes sure he gets it in, hoping the warm water would soothe him and calm him down. 

He could tell Jongdae is still not over the incident earlier, and he wills himself not to cry.

Jongdae lets him go for a bit to get Daehyun ready for bed, and of course the little boy had questions, “What happened to Papa?”

“Papa was scared that we left him…”

“Why would he think that? My toys and books are still here…”

Baekhyun really couldn’t blame the younger man. There is definitely more that had happened since the day he left, and Jongdae had only underplayed the entire situation. He makes a mental note to ask Yixing about it later.

“I’ll let you know when you grow older, okay? For now, I am going to comfort Papa.” Daehyun nods and tucks himself in, “G’nite, Appa.”

“Goodnight, baby. I love you.”

“I love you and Papa too.”

After getting ready for bed himself, Baekhyun goes to check on the younger man, only to not find Jongdae in his room. He quickly searches the house, and finds Jongdae sitting down on the cold hard floor in the kitchen, a bottle of beer in his hand.

“Dae…” It wasn’t his first bottle, it was his third.

“W-would you ev-er leave… me… again…?” He slurred, taking another sip.

“That’s enough, you have work tomorrow.” Baekhyun snatches the bottle from his hand, along with the other two and dumps the remaining liquid into the sink and then into the bin.

“Won’t be… the first… time…” Jongdae sighs, and Baekhyun notices how red his eyes are.

“Come on, let’s get you to bed.”

Baekhyun takes a warm, damp towel and wipes it gently on the younger’s face, Jongdae still sniffling as he closes his eyes and tries to sleep.

“Baekkie… Don’t… leave… me.”

“I’m right here, Dae…”

“Don’t… I still… I still love you… But… you… you don’t… anymore… It’s okay… It’s okay... because… I still love… you…” Jongdae mumbles as Baekhyun’s gentle patting lulls him to sleep. 

He hears soft snoring not long later, and the older man allows himself to let go the tears he was holding back, “I still love you. It’s okay, we will be alright…”

He sat up and took Jongdae’s phone, wanting to text either of his friends that Jongdae wasn’t coming into work later when the lock screen stopped him. 

It was a picture of Baekhyun and Daehyun that he must’ve taken secretly in Australia, as he hasn’t seen it before. It was a silhouette of the both of them walking along the beach against the sun, and Baekhyun smiles. 

He unlocks his phone by using the sleeping Jongdae’s thumb, and pulls up the first conversation he sees: Chanyeol. He planned to just send a quick text, but Baekhyun sees a lot of panicked messages from the younger man, and Chanyeol tells him to calm down.

_ ‘They’re not here. What should I do?’ _

_ ‘Should I call the police?’ _

_ ‘They left me.’ _

_ ‘Baekhyun left me. Again.’ _

He shakes his head and sends, ‘Jongdae can’t come to work tomorrow. - Baekhyun.’ He takes note of Chanyeol’s number in his own phone, before shutting them both off. 

He was about to stand up when Jongdae made a soft whining noise, and a soft ‘Don’t go’ was heard, so Baekhyun lies back down again and continues petting him. He soon falls asleep himself, with his arm wrapped securely around the other.

Jongdae wakes up in the middle of night to find some warmth by his side, something he hasn’t felt for 4 years. Even in the dark, he knows it was Baekhyun, it’s the subtle scent that he grew to love years ago, and it had been a source of comfort for him for the short couple of months. 

He still finds the scent comforting and he smiles. He decided to be a little selfish and hug the other man closer, nuzzling where the scent is the strongest, his neck. He falls asleep very quickly after.

“Appa?” Daehyun wakes up the next morning to find his father’s bed empty and well-made. Thinking he was downstairs, the little man retreats to his Papa’s bedroom instead, wanting to cling onto him after yesterday. 

He looked bad, and Appa always said hugs always make people feel better. Maybe a good morning kiss too would make Papa feel better, Daehyun thinks. When he opens the door though, he finds both his fathers snuggled up to each other. 

He smiles widely at the sight and climbs onto the bed immediately, squeezing as much as he can between them and looking up at their sleeping figures. He likes this, seeing both his fathers together. That’s what he wants, the 3 of them together, but he knows there is some  _ adult  _ thing they are keeping secret from him, so he doesn't want to ask.

“Dae, you’re here?” He hears the soft voice from one of his fathers, and Daehyun nods.

“Papa, let’s sleep.” He closes his eyes, which Jongdae of course finds adorable, and he closes his eyes too. He will worry about everything else later, now that he has two of the most important people in his life in his arms right now.

Baekhyun wakes up very warm and he finds it weird considering he usually wakes up cold and in a blanket cocoon that he would get entangled in throughout the night. 

He opens his eyes and sees Jongdae and a smaller figure - Daehyun - right in between them, the latter content in being enveloped by both his fathers. He caresses their son gently, before he looks at the other man properly. 

His lashes are still very pretty, and the tired look Jongdae has been sporting since they met again was less distinct, and he wonders if it’s because of him… them. 

It’s frustrating how handsome and beautiful the other man still is, if not more this time as the years went by.

Of course he is still charming, that cannot be disputed, and unfortunately, it was Baekhyun’s weakness too. He still feels attracted to the other, but he has felt so guilty about a lot of things recently. 

Hiding Daehyun from him is one thing, but knowing Jongdae still loved him after all these years has made him feel much more nauseous and guilty about the entire situation. It would be easier if Jongdae hated him, he thinks.

“Appa?” Baekhyun looks down to see Daehyun (very cutely) rubbing his eyes awake.

“Good morning, baby.”

“Mornin’” Daehyun yawns (again, very cutely) after and looks up at his dad smiling. “Papa’s here too. We are in Papa’s room together.”

“Yeah…” He wonders how Daehyun got here.

“The 3 of us together~ I looked for Appa but found Appa in Papa’s room.” Oh. “Appa slept with Papa?”

He couldn’t deny that when Daehyun found them together. “Yeah, Appa accidentally slept here.”

“With Papa?”

“With… Papa, yes.” Daehyun smiles so widely and giggles, “I like when 3 of us are together.”

“We’re always together, baby.”

He shakes his head, pouting, “Not like this. You and Papa are always not together.”

“What do you mean?”

“I want 3 of us together, forever! But you and Papa are not friends.”

“We… we are?”

“No…” Daehyun explains, “You are both not friends…” 

He sits up, “Not friends like me and Jinwoon.”  He pauses, “Am hungry!”

Baekhyun chuckles, it was almost 10am anyway, “Let’s go and prepare breakfast, okay?”

* * *

“When you left, he shut down. And that is an understatement,” Chanyeol starts. Baekhyun had wanted to meet with him to get to explain what had happened to Jongdae after he left, explaining that the younger man may have downplayed the situation.

“Of course, Jongdae’s the best person to ask, but this is from my point of view. When I was looking for you, and no one had seen you, my first reaction was how devastated Jongdae was going to feel. He genuinely loved you, I could tell. He always had this look like he’s in love, I’ve never seen him look like that before." 

"When I told him, he looked like he couldn’t believe it. He didn’t want to believe it, that you had left him, so he just told everyone that you didn’t feel well. And then, he looked high and low for you, like an obsession almost, but at the same time, he was drinking too much, and he was beyond his lowest point. He distracts himself with work, yes, but we could all see he almost didn’t have any will to live. He was obsessed with you, obsessed with looking for you and the only thing he could think about is finding you and getting you back. Jongdae… he really was at his lowest for about a year, before his parents decided to make him the CEO to snap him out of it. He knew he had to step up, but he was still… he couldn’t stop thinking about you. He was very ashamed, angry and sad at the same time, and as his friends, we didn’t know what to do. We told him to stop, that you were gone. But he couldn’t. Truly, the best word to describe it was an ‘obsession’.”

“And… what did he find about me?”

“He knew you went back to Bucheon.” Baekhyun pales up at that. “One of his PIs also knew you constantly went to the Doctor’s, but they couldn’t find out what for. He asked them to stop looking for you once you retreated to Bucheon.”

Jongdae knew he went back, so why didn’t he continue looking for him?

“When you applied for the job… Yixing almost wanted to throw your resume away, to not open the wound that hasn’t even started healing. But alas, he ultimately decided to tell Jongdae. Do you want to know what he said?” Baekhyun nods.

“He said, ‘Get him. I don’t care’. He thought it was a sign, that he could get you back. Then the obsession began again, this time he wanted revenge. 

We tried to stop him, even Jiyeon, his previous secretary, told him to stop, but he was angry at that point, I think. All the pain kept coming back, and he thinks you’re the only one to blame, that you’re the only cause.

Only when he found out about Daehyun, did he take a step back. He called me crying the night he found out, kept repeating over and over again that he had a son. Then he became the other thing he’s obsessed about.” 

Chanyeol sighs heavily, “He’s still in pain. He has always been since you left, but now it’s a different kind. He still loves you.”

“He told me.”

“Yeah. And the dates? He is always gushing about you, you know, the cheesy stuff. He also said that you told him you enjoyed it, and that he has an entire itinerary and list of activities he could do with you and Daehyun. He was so excited, and the last time he was like this was during your wedding preparations. Even when he’s still pained from the past, he’s relieved to have you again, I think. Not happy yet, but glad that you’ve been found again. Glad that you’re in his sight again. He loves you too much, even after all these years. It brought him a lot of pain. But we - Sehun, Yixing and I - agree that the only cure is the person behind the cause. You.”

* * *

“Can I hold your hand?” Baekhyun looks at the hopeful-looking Jongdae, beautiful under the bright street lights in Myeongdong, and nods his head. The younger man smiles and gently grabs his hand, “Let’s go.”

Jongdae buys them food, and they go into the different shops to look at some skincare or see whether there was anything for Daehyun that they could buy.

“You have something…” Jongdae reaches out and wipes at the corner of Baekhyun’s lips, and licks the cream that was on it.

“Thanks.” He turns away, spotting his favourite food - chicken kebabs - and pulls the younger man there.

“I like this singer, CHEN. Which version is nicer?” He held up two albums - one in yellow, one in blue - and asked Jongdae to pick one.

“I can buy you both.” Baekhyun shakes his head, “Just one is fine.” Jongdae points to the blue one, and he pays for it, along with the latest album of Daehyun’s favourite girl group - TWICE. 

Daehyun was sleeping overnight at Minseok and Kyungsoo’s house tonight, so they were only on their way home around 11pm. They took the train there, but decided to take the bus back home. It was a longer route, and a slightly longer walk, but it was a nice and quiet night, so they agreed to take the longer route home. 

“Hey,” Jongdae speaks up as they sat down in the bus, hands still held together, “Thank you.”

“What for?”

“For going on these dates with me.”

“They’ve been fun. And to be honest, it’s nice and new… refreshing, I guess. I’ve been going out with only Daehyun for so long and I love him with my whole heart but… going out with kids versus adults are different.”

Jongdae laughs at that, and nods, “I’ll be glad to take you out, just the both of us, anytime.”

Baekhyun nods too, but he remembers what their son had said earlier, “He likes it when the three of us together. And he keeps saying we aren’t friends.”

“Well, he’s right. I don’t think we can ever be just friends.”

“I don’t think he meant it that way. I think he knows there’s something going on between us, and that we’re not on friendly terms.”

Jongdae rubs the other’s knuckles gently, “Kids are just very observant, huh?”

“Yeah.” Baekhyun looks down at their intertwined hands, and at Jongdae, “What should we do? I don’t want it to affect our relationship with him.”

“Why do you keep saying yes?”

“Huh?”

“To these dates. Besides it being fun and something new. Is there anything else?”

“What do you want me to say? I feel like you’re wanting to hear something specific.”

“Going on dates, usually means that both parties like each other.” Ah, there it is, Baekhyun thinks. “It’s been 2 months since we started these dates so I was just wondering… It’s alright if you have no answer for me though.”

“I need to know the truth.”

“The truth?” 

They were reaching the house now, Jongdae keying the code into the back door, which was closer to the main road.

“When you broke down the other day. You were sure we left. I talked to Chanyeol, and he told me about what he had experienced with you. I want to know the truth. Was there any indication? Why were you so sure that I would leave you again?”

Jongdae was definitely taken aback by the question, and took a deep breath before answering, “Remember when you said you’d go back to Bucheon with Daehyun when I asked you to leave the job?” Baekhyun nods. 

"Well, that has been haunting me since. Like you could just up and go without telling me… Who am I to the both of you? There’s nothing holding you back. Daehyun might not even remember me in the future. It would be so easy for you and Daehyun to move on without me since you’ve been doing this for years, but… it wouldn’t be the same for me. I will have to do it all over again.”

Baekhyun feels his eyes starting to tear up at his words, and at how sad and resigned Jongdae sounded.

“I have to do it all over again, but I can’t and I don’t want to go through it again. I was so tired, and it was the worst years of my life,” Jongdae softly sobs. 

“The both of you can move on from me, but I can’t move on from you. It was hard enough having to continue with my life without you, but now that I have Daehyun too… I can’t do it.”

Jongdae weakly breathes out the last 4 words, and Baekhyun starts to tear up too. He couldn’t take it anymore, neither of them deserved this. It’s time for Baekhyun to face his feelings.

“I am sorry for a lot of things… But lately, on top of not letting you meet Daehyun earlier, the other thing I’m most sorry about is even allowing you to think I ever stopped loving you.” One step forward, Baekhyun captures Jongdae’s lips with his. He’s home.


	7. Chapter 7

It wasn’t an overnight feat. They both know there was so much to fix in their relationship, even if they wanted to start anew. They talk about it almost every night, making sure it was what they wanted, and ensuring they move forward about the right way. 

Their days soon turn better once they’ve accepted and worked things out, and Baekhyun soon moves into Jongdae’s bigger room, where they end their long days intimately and in each other’s arms.

“So… you love each other now?”

Baekhyun and Jongdae looked at each other smiling, before the former turned to their son, “Yeah. We do love each other, very much.”

Daehyun is starting to sport a pout, “Then… how about me? Do you still love me?"

“Of course we do~” Jongdae carries Daehyun in his arms, “The way I love Appa and the way I love Daehyunnie is very different; but I love you both so, so much.”

“How different?”

Baekhyun chuckles, “You will only understand when you’re older, Daehyun-ah. But just know that Papa and I love you very much, and you will always be our number one.”

“Why can’t I know now?”

“You wouldn’t understand, Dae. It’s difficult. You still have so many years ahead of you, then you will learn for yourself.”

“Besides, we have two more things to tell you,” Baekhyun tries to change the subject. “One… Your name will change. Sort of.”

“My name? Byun Daehyun? To what?”

“Your name will now include Papa’s surname. **_Byun-Kim Daehyun,_** ” Jongdae proudly announced. He had wanted Daehyun to retain ‘Byun’ since Baekhyun did raise him for the first few years of his life, and while he didn’t need the Kim name in Daehyun’s legal name, Baekhyun insisted on it.

“That’s long,” Daehyun comments, making both his parents laugh wholeheartedly. They had also wanted to say it meant that Jongdae is legally his father now, but they didn’t want to confuse the child.

“We have one last thing to tell you.”

“What is it?”

“Appa is… Appa has a baby in his tummy. You’re going to be a big brother!”

“Tummy?” Daehyun taps Baekhyun’s stomach, “Baby? Sister?”

“We don’t know yet, bub. The baby is only a few weeks old.”

“Baby…? How about me?”

“What do you mean, baby?” Jongdae asks, “We will still love you. Now we just have one more person to love.”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun agrees, “There’s a lot of love to go around. And you’re going to be the best big brother to your younger sibling.”

“Do I have to share my things?”

“Yes, sharing is good. But you will have some things for yourself as well.”

“And you will still love me, right?” 

“Yes. Appa and Papa will still love you with our entire hearts.”

Daehyun figures that answer was enough and shrugs, “Okay. Appa’s going to get big like Jinwoon’s mom?”

“Yes,” Baekhyun chuckles, “I was big when you were in my tummy.”

“I was in Appa’s tummy? Did it hurt?”

“In the best way.”

“And Papa is going to get fat too?”

“Well…” Baekhyun started, before Jongdae interrupted him, “Hey! That’s not true.”

“We will see… When I was pregnant with Daehyunnie, I ate a lot.”

“AM I GOING TO GET FAT?!” Daehyun panics, making both his parents laugh for the umpteenth time that day.

\\\

“Jongdae.”

“Mmm?”

“Jongdae. Wake up.” He shakes the other vigorously, “I wanna eat some steak… and cheese. Steak and cheese.”

“Cheesesteak?” Jongdae asks groggily.

“No, Jongdae. Steak and melted cheese. Mozzarella.”

“Now?"

“Yes, _now_. Cook it for me, Jongdae.” 

It was 3am.

But sweet soul Jongdae gets up anyway, and within 30 minutes, a medium-rare sirloin steak with hot melted cheese at the side was presented to the 7-month pregnant man.

“Thank you,” Baekhyun pouts, earning a kiss from his fiance. Yes, _fiance_. Jongdae had proposed to him at their gender reveal party - the baby is a girl by the way - and Baekhyun of course, said yes. 

He thinks it’s a miracle Jongdae even wanted to marry him, again, considering the nightmare that was the first 5 months of his pregnancy. And while it did scare the hell out of Jongdae, he finds himself falling more in love with the older man if it’s even possible, which also meant cooking for him at ungodly hours of the night. 

He watches Baekhyun practically swallow both the steak and cheese at the same time, and doesn’t know whether to stop him or not. From previous experience, it really was a 50-50 chance the older man would get mad, but so long as Jongdae is watching him, it should be just fine.

Since he wasn’t there for the first time round, he wasn’t ready for what’s to come when taking care of his pregnant significant other. He soon finds himself awake at any time from 2-5am, cooking full meals for Baekhyun. 

He quickly finds himself going grocery shopping every 3 days, to stock up on Baekhyun’s appetite. There were mood swings, a lot of weird cravings, a lot of cuddling and also a lot of sex. 

Gosh, unpregnant Baekhyun’s libido is already high, imagine a pregnant Baekhyun. Through the roof. Jongdae didn’t have to go to the gym since he got pregnant. Even now.

“Dae~ Water please.” Jongdae nods and gets him a cup quickly, and fills it with filtered water, before Baekhyun reaches out for it and chugs it down. The younger man refills it once he is done. 

“Oh!” Baekhyun gasps and touches his bulging stomach, “Dae! Hyelim is kicking me!” He quickly grabs Jongdae’s hand and places it on his tummy, and lo and behold, the kicks were there and very strong. “She said thank you for the yummy food, Daddy~” Jongdae smiles fondly at the other’s little silly antics.

“Daddy~” Baekhyun’s tone was much lower and a lot more suggestive, and Jongdae knows where the night is about to go.

* * *

“Jongdae.” When his call was left unanswered, Baekhyun sighs and leans back, “Jongdae, stop it. You’re giving me a headache.” At that, he stops his pacing before going to his fiance’s side, “What’s wrong, baby? Do you need me to call the Doctor?”

“No. Just you walking around the room like that makes me dizzy. Stop.”

“I’m sorry, baby. I’m just nervous I guess… even if I’m not the one being cut open…”

“I will be fine. I’ve told you so many times before.”

“I know, I can’t help but be nervous. I know it’s your second time… but it’s the first for me.” Baekhyun drops his shoulders at that; Jongdae is right. He is still all new to this, and it makes the pregnant man feel guilty since it wasn’t his choice that he wasn’t there for the first time too. Baekhyun reminds himself to be more patient.

“I’m sorry too, baby. But I will be just fine,” Baekhyun reassures the younger man, beckoning him over.

“In 3 hours, Hyelim will be right here with us, healthy and perfect. Just like you and Daehyun.”

“And you too,” Jongdae holds the other hands, “Thank you for giving me a chance.” They leaned towards and pressed their lips against each other, perfectly content just like this.

"Ew!!" They hear and smile into the kiss as they pull away to see the now 5-year-old Daehyun running in with Kyungsoo in tow.

"I agree." He looks at Baekhyun, "How are you feeling?"

"Good. The operation is in a couple of hours. I'm excited~"

Kyungsoo smiles and pets Daehyun's head, "Your son wants to see you first before we head back home."

"How was school, baby?" Jongdae asks as he carries their son in his arms.

"It's good! I got a boyfriend now!!"

" _What?!_ "

“Yeah! Changmin asked me to be his boyfriend and I said yes and we kissed!”

“WHAT?!”

“Wait,” Jongdae asks, “Who’s Changmin?”

Daehyun had the audacity to roll his eyes at his father, “I said he’s my boyfriend!!”

“You kissed each other on the lips, bub?” Baekhyun asks, rubbing his belly.

“No, Appa, ew! We kissed on the cheeks!” He leans towards Baekhyun, wanting to get close to him, “Baby gonna come today?”

“Yes. Are you excited to see your sister?” Daehyun had inevitably grown to love the amazing human being in Appa’s tummy, even making important choices for her like what crib or toys and books she should have.

“Yeah~ She’s going to be so small, right?”

“That’s right. For now, you will go and behave for your uncles, right?”

Daehyun nodded his head vigorously and kisses his Appa on the lips, “I will see you later, okay?”

“Okay, baby,” Baekhyun chuckles, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Appa.” Daehyun turns to Jongdae, “I love you too, Papa!”

“I love you and your father a whole lot, bub.”

\\\

The procedure went by fast and smoothly, baby Byun-Kim Hyelim was born on October 26. 

Baekhyun cries as the Doctor brings the baby to his face during the operation, but he just knew Jongdae cried even more when he held her for the very first time in his arms.

Nothing could beat Jongdae sobbing and shaking so much holding her, but the sight almost brought Baekhyun close to that.

Jongdae rubs his partner’s shoulder as they watch the newborn suckling and drinking her father’s milk with her cute little mouth.

“Gosh, she even has the same mouth shape like you. Like a kitten. Our children look like you more than they do me and I carried them for 9 entire months,” Baekhyun huffs playfully.

“I mean… We cannot blame them if they wanna look as amazing as their father,” Jongdae jokes back, and gets a hit on the shoulder from the older man. “I’m kidding~ You know you’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever met.”

“Yeah, yeah. Flattery won’t get you anywhere, Mister.”

“You are. And Hyelim is going to be as beautiful as her father that brought her here.” Baekhyun’s heart flutters and he quickly pecks the CEO’s cheek. 

The former sleeps for the next couple of hours, before waking up to yet another amazing sight - Daehyun carrying his sister while he sits on top of his fiance. 

Thankfully, Baekhyun finds his phone by his bedside and quickly snaps some pictures. He also realises Jongdae has got his video camera already pointing at them, remembering that the CEO had wanted to capture as many videos and pictures to keep them as memories. 

Daehyun giggles as he gently places his finger on his sister’s mouth, and then pokes her soft sheeks after.

“She’s really small, Papa.”

“She is, isn’t she?”

“Now Appa isn’t fat anymore?” At that, he turns to the subject of his sentence, and brightens up when he sees Baekhyun looking at them. 

“APPA!” He screams, before Jongdae shushes him because he is still holding the baby. Daehyun pouts and looks down at the unbothered and still-sleeping baby, “Sorry, Lili.”

Chanyeol, Sehun and Yixing came by later to visit the baby. The three of them had met Daehyun for the first time when Baekhyun was 1.5 months pregnant, and apart from the first meeting with Chanyeol, it was also Baekhyun’s first time properly meeting the 3 of them.

The couple had also met with Jongdae’s parents again, and Baekhyun had constantly apologised during the visit. While the Kims were rightfully not happy at first, having gone an hour’s lecture (and that’s already best case scenario) on Baekhyun leaving Jongdae suddenly and keeping Daehyun a secret. 

But Jongdae had strongly stood his ground that this was what they both wanted now, since they also have a son together now. They were older and had grown a lot since the wedding 6 years ago, and that they were also expecting another child together now. 

After much deliberation, Jongdae's parents had given him their blessings, albeit reluctantly.

Knowing how the meeting would go, they had only asked Chanyeol to bring Daehyun in later at night, and inevitably, his grandparents loved him. Baekhyun's parents were already long gone, so this was a new concept for him, but Daehyun welcomed it nonetheless.

Baekhyun’s relationship with his parents was still a little awkward, so when they had come into the hospital suite and saw just Baekhyun and the baby, Baekhyun had almost wanted to run out the suite himself.

“Hello,” he bows and greets politely. Jongdae’s father just nods and his mom smiles tightly and immediately goes to the newborn in the crib.

“Where’s our son?”

“He’s out walking with Daehyun. He was getting a little restless.”

Baekhyun screams his mind for his fiance to come back right there and then, hoping telepathy might somehow work but he was stopped when Jongdae’s mother had asked whether she could carry the baby. Hyelim’s father nods. 

While they do respect each other enough for Jongdae’s parents not to pay Baekhyun off to leave their son (yes, that’s what Baekhyun had thought at first, but Jongdae reassures that they’re not like that), they still refuse to talk to him more than necessary, and Baekhyun couldn’t exactly blame them. 

He guesses that their telepathy might have worked when less than 2 minutes later, Jongdae and Daehyun come walking in, and the atmosphere turns for the better.

“Hey, I didn’t think when you said you were on your way, you’d be here so fast.”

“We meant to send the message earlier, but your father forgot,” Jongdae’s mom gently rocks the baby, “Everything went okay?”

“The walk? Yeah, Dae tell them what you saw!”

“We saw a huuugeee fish tank! And then we saw a shop that sells a lot of balloons and flowers!”

“That sounds awesome!” Jongdae’s father carries the boy, indulging in his excitement.

“Yeah it does. But how was the operation?” Jongdae’s mother asks properly this time, still looking at Jongdae.

“I don’t know, mom. Why don’t you ask the person who _actually_ had the operation?” Jongdae side-hugs Baekhyun, prompting his mother to direct the question at him instead. 

She discreetly glares at her son before reluctantly looking at Baekhyun, “How was the operation?”

“It went well. And fast. Thank you for asking,” he bows his head slightly.

“That’s good. Hyelim here looks like Jongdae."

“Yes, she does. Both the children look like him when they’re born, and Daehyun still looks like him now.”

“When are you able to go home?” His father asks this time.

“Tomorrow or the day after at the latest.” Baekhyun had recovered well, so he could go home soon.

“And you will be taking your month off?” He asks Jongdae this time, and he nods his head.

“No work. Just family, understand?”

“Yes, mom.”

“Don’t just let your fiance do all the work. Wake up with him in the early hours too.”

“Yes, mam!” His mother seems satisfied with the playful salute her son gave her, and nodded her head in finality.

* * *

“I’ve already signed the papers. We can go home now.” Baekhyun nodded his head as he packed the last of the necessities that he had brought to the hospital. 

A nurse comes in to wheel Baekhyun out as Jongdae shoots a message to their driver, and soon enough, they are on their way back home.

As Baekhyun lays his head down on his fiance’s shoulder, they both look at the sleeping newborn and collectively sigh in content.

“This is all I wanted, even if I was a selfish coward in the beginning.”

“While that’s unfortunately very true, I don’t think we would be as strong as we are if not for the things that happened.”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun nuzzles into the other’s neck, “I agree with that too.” They stayed in the same position for a while before Jongdae pulled away as they approached the estate.

“I love you so much, Baekhyunnie. I can’t wait to start the next chapter of our lives together.”

“I love you too. It took a little while to get here but I'm ready now.”

“And I will be right by your side. Just like it should be.”

“For the rest of our lives.”

Jongdae leans and gives the older man a kiss, “For the rest of our lives.”

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on [twt](https://twitter.com/sunnysidechen) or leave me [questions](https://curiouscat.me/sunnysidechen)!


End file.
